six nuances dans un monde bleu uniforme
by ylg
Summary: recueil de ficlets :: l'équipe Mustang, quelques minifics sur Breda, Farman, Fury, Havoc… ratings & genres variés :: 72ème vignette : où Havoc regrette Roy. 73: Roy, responsable. 74e: toute l'équipe, ménage. 75e: Havoc/Catherine, 2ème chance. 76e: Breda, cynophobie. 77e: toute l'équipe, du football ! 78e: Havoc, Catherine et un autre prétendant. MàJ, 79e: Havoc et Fury, une cuite.
1. Roy, Riza, cinq nuances de blanc

recueil de ficlets centrées sur Roy Mustang et sa petite équipe, participations à la communauté 52 saveurs pour le groupe de persos "les militaires de FMA".  
(j'en repompe d'ailleurs honteusement les titres/thèmes, he ben tant pis ; je n'ai jamais eu d'imagination côté titres donc on fera avec...)

**

* * *

Titre :** cinq nuances de blanc  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages :** Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye (militaires)  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #01, "cinq nuances de blanc"  
(200 mots)

o

Quand Riza débarque de bon matin en prenant à peine le temps de s'annoncer et pose brutalement sur son bureau une énième pile de papiers à remplir, Roy ne peut s'empêcher de blêmir. Il commence à prendre en horreur tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une feuille de papier vierge.

Au fond de sa poche, il sent ses gants, il peut en imaginer la blancheur immaculée rien qu'à palper le tissu. Il suffirait de trois fois rien, simplement se frotter les mains, un tic nerveux avant de s'attaquer à la paperasse pour que, comble de malchance, une petite étincelle y mette le feu ! oh, non, quelle gaffe !  
Et hop, il ne resterait plus sur son bureau qu'une jolie pile de cendre claire et neigeuse…

Mais de l'autre côté du bureau, Riza s'assied à sa place, pose son pistolet sur la table en faisant claquer le métal contre le bois, et s'attèle à sa propre pile avec diligence.  
S'il faisait ça, regrette Roy, il ne serait pas long avant qu'il ne se retrouve sous une dalle de marbre blanc…


	2. Breda,Fury, la façon dont tu me regardes

Appel au secours :  
Fans des persos secondaires, ne trouvez-vous pas injuste que Farman (et Hakuro, et Grand, et Cornello) ait l'honneur de se trouver dans la liste des personnages disponibles, mais pas Fury et Breda ? alors que somme toute, leur popularité et leur importance se valent plus ou moins, non ? unissons-nous et allons les réclamer !  
Pour cela il "suffit" d'aller sur http(deux points, double slash)support(point)fanfiction(point)net (si l'adresse ne plante pas), se logger (ah oui, il faut avoir un compte ffnet) et soumettre un "ticket" pour demander (dans votre meilleur anglais et poliment, de préférence) l'ajout d'Heymans Breda et de Kain Fury (et d'autres, genre Maria et Denny par exemple, tant que que vous y êtes ?)  
Merci d'avance !

* * *

**Titre :** sous tes yeux  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage/Couple :** Heymans Breda, peut-être léger Breda/Fury  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #06, "et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes"  
PdV Breda  
370 mots

oOo

Mustang déplace une pièce, quasiment sans hésiter. Bon mouvement, mais pas encore décisif. Je contre. Cette fois, il réfléchit plus longtemps, les yeux rivés sur l'échiquier. Et pendant qu'il s'interroge sur sa stratégie, je sens ton regard me percer le dos.

Pourquoi faut-il, à chaque fois que nous disputons une partie, que tu viennes te placer près de moi ? là où tu es, tu dois à peine voir la table de jeu. D'ailleurs, tu ne la regardes presque pas, j'en suis sûr.  
Chaque fois que j'essaie de jeter un coup d'œil autour de moi, je croise ton regard qui se détourne aussitôt. Tu m'observes à la dérobée mais refuses de me regarder dans les yeux.

Tes yeux fixés sur moi, que voient-ils donc ?

Que vois-tu, quand tu me regardes, dis-moi ? je ne te comprends pas.  
Si ce n'est pas le jeu, que tu fixes…  
Ça t'étonne peut-être, qu'un balourd comme moi puisse battre à plates coutures le Colonel que tu crois naïvement invincible ?

A quoi est-ce que je peux bien ressembler, dans ton regard, derrière tes lunettes ?  
Juste un gros lard, juste un sale rouquin, peut-être même un fainéant débraillé et bon-à-rien, que sais-je encore ? …si tu savais le nombre d'insultes que je me suis ramassé, que je ramasse encore…  
Bah, tu dois bien le savoir toi-même, comme la plupart des imbéciles qui nous entourent sont cruels dans leurs mauvaises plaisanteries.

Tu me déconcentres, je pense trop à ton regard fixé sur moi, je ne prête plus assez attention au jeu.  
Et ça m'énerve. Je ne veux pas perdre sous tes yeux. Peu importe ce que tu penses de moi, je refuse de perdre la face.  
Ce n'est pas que je veuille t'impressionner, tu sais.  
Mais j'ai l'impression que tu attends quelque chose de moi.

Quel que ce soit le regard que tu poses sur moi, quel que soit le regard que quiconque pose sur moi… he bien d'accord, non, ça ne m'est _pas_ égal, je refuse de te donner une image fausse !  
Très bien, puisque tu es là, regarde bien. Regarde-moi. Regarde ce dont je suis capable.


	3. Fury, Farman, de la neige

**Titre :** _a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow  
_**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnages :** Cain Fury, Watteau Farman  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix et Bones pour la série et les personnages, et la ligne qui sert de titre est de Paul Simon.

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #07, "de la neige sur des cadavres"  
**Timeline/Spoil** éventuel : épisodes 46, 48, 50  
220 mots

oOo

Petit à petit, les jours se succèdent, le temps s'allonge comme s'ils étaient là depuis toujours, coincés dans cet affrontement insensé.

Un matin, le ciel est tout blanc et tombe sur eux à petits flocons.  
Fury reste un long moment le nez en l'air, oubliant le reste, à juste regarder la neige tomber, fasciné de voir tant de beauté à côté du champ de bataille. Même s'ils sont loin au Nord, il fait encore trop doux pour que cette première neige tienne ; dès qu'elle touche une surface, elle disparaît aussitôt. La magie reste dans l'air et s'évapore dès qu'elle rencontre la réalité…

Et puis, Farman lui tape sur l'épaule, lui rappelle ce qu'ils ont à faire et l'entraîne à travers les tranchées, indifférent au spectacle de la nature.  
A mesure qu'ils progressent, Fury s'aperçoit qu'en fait, la neige commence à tenir, sur les surfaces les plus froides… sur le métal des fusils, par exemple. Et sur les cadavres de la nuit, sur les victimes de l'insurrection qu'il va falloir emporter.

Sous la neige qui tombe, Fury commence à se demander finalement si le Colonel a fait le bon choix et s'ils ont vraiment eu raison de le suivre dans cette campagne meurtrière.


	4. Farman, 4 x 12, 48

**Titre :** quarante-huit ans  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt anime  
**Personnage :** Watteau Farman  
(oui, FaRman avec un "r", comme les avions Farman F 402 ou Farman F 222, créés par les frères Maurice et Henri Farman dans les années 30 -d'où le choix de l'orthographe "Watteau", prénom désuet, certes, mais néanmoins correct pour un "avion" d'origine française et de toute façon pas mal vieillot- tout comme le reste des membres de son équipe : tous des noms liés à l'aviation des années 30-40. Et tant pis pour les versions "officielles" des éditeurs qui commettent des fautes sans s'en rendre compte et bousillent le travail de recherche de l'auteur d'origine. OK ?)  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #09, "quatre fois douze quarante-huit"  
**Spoil** éventuel : brève évocation de l'épisode 25  
475 mots

oOo

Jusqu'à l'âge de douze ans environ, Watteau ignorait le concept de la mort. Il en avait vaguement eu une idée, donnée par des copains à l'école, mais ça ne concernait que les animaux, ou les papis des autres. Pas lui.

A l'adolescence, il réalisa qu'il était mortel, qu'il n'avait pas toujours existé et qu'un jour, il n'existerait plus, et cette idée le terrifia. Comme la plupart des jeunes garçons, il mit diverses méthodes et une couple d'années à oublier la crainte terrible qui l'avait alors envahi.

C'est à vingt-quatre ans qu'il s'engagea dans l'armée ; après avoir brièvement envisagé une ou deux autres carrières, c'est celle-là dont il décida qu'elle lui conviendrait le mieux. Il ne saurait pas dire quand exactement il y était venu, mais il s'était un jour trouvé prêt à accepter de donner sa vie pour un idéal. L'âge où on croit à n'importe quoi et absolument… Pas qu'il comptait réellement mourir, pourtant ; s'il s'était trouvé brutalement face à la mort, il se serait sans doute révolté contre ce sort. On a la vie dure, en général, à cet âge, quoi que l'on professe.  
Bien sûr, on ne lui demanda jamais rien de tel ; même durant la guerre d'Ishbal, il resta bien à l'abri dans un bureau. Des ordres importants, décidant de la vie ou de la mort de centaines, de milliers même d'autres personnes, transitèrent par lui sans qu'il s'en trouve jamais directement touché.

Le temps passa ainsi pour lui, enfoncé dans l'administration de l'armée. Une dizaine d'années plus tard, il réalisa qu'il était coincé, que sa carrière n'évoluait pas, qu'il était pour ainsi dire fini. Il resterait sans doute adjudant à vie, sans espoir de promotion ; sa carrière était morte.  
Et lui n'avait toujours rien fait de vraiment concret de sa vie. Trente-six ans, célibataire, sans enfant, quelques amis pas sérieux, Farman végétait dans un coin du service des Tribunaux miliaires.  
Il décida que ça ne l'affectait pas et qu'il s'en contenterait. Epauler le Commandant Hughes et le Lieutenant-colonel Mustang était une mission bien suffisante pour lui.  
Plus tard, passer des ordres de feu le Lieutenant-colonel (ou plutôt le Général de Brigade ?) Hughes pour le Colonel Mustang, ce fut un but et un accomplissement. Là, il découvrit qu'il était de nouveau prêt à mourir pour une cause décidée par ses supérieurs.

Peut-être ne verrait-il pas l'âge de la retraite, comme il l'avait cru autrefois. Mais bizarrement, ça n'est pas ce qui le préoccupe ; avant d'arriver à l'âge respectable de cinquante ans, il se demande quel tournant prendra peut-être sa vie s'il atteint effectivement quarante-huit ans.


	5. Roy, et toute l'équipe, une chose vraie

**Titre :** une chose vraie  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
**Personnages :** Roy Mustang et son équipe  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #10, une chose vraie  
**Spoil** éventuel : un flash-back sur la guerre d'Ishbal dans un _guide book _je crois, mais j'ai oublié la référence exacte... si quelqu'un reconnaissait la scène et pouvait m'aider à l'identifier ?  
100 mots ! enfin un drabble au sens propre du terme, _yay me!_ XD

o

Ils disent qu'ils le suivront n'importe où, qu'ils le suivront jusqu'au bout. Aucun n'a encore prononcé cette phrase qu'il redoute, qu'ils le suivraient jusqu'en enfer. Parce que, à part Riza, ils ne savent pas _de visu_ où lui-même est déjà allé.  
Il voudrait être sûr. Cette confiance absolue qu'ils ont en lui, jusqu'où va-t-elle ?

Juste une question, dont il craint la réponse :  
S'il leur ordonnait de tuer des milliers de citoyens innocents, que feraient-ils ?  
–(Rien. Parce que,) il n'ordonnerait _jamais_ une chose pareille, évidemment, affirment-ils tous en chœur.


	6. Havoc, tes jolis yeux bleus

**Titre :** un morceau de verre comme miroir  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt anime  
**Personnage/Couples :** Jean Havoc, Havoc/OFC, OFC/Mustang  
(yeah, enfin Havoc ! il commençait à me manquer...)  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #11, "tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail"  
315 mots

oOo

« Tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail, » qu'elle a dit. Il n'aurait pas dû draguer une littéraire qui arrive exprès en avance à ses rendez-vous pour bouffer de la poésie en l'attendant. Il n'aurait pas non plus dû ne serait-ce que prononcer le nom de son Colonel quand elle l'avait interrogée. Oh, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui présentait plus ses amies, à cet espèce de salaud, bien sûr ; mais elles trouvaient toujours à s'arranger, quand elles savaient. Et toutes, elles finissaient bien par savoir, toujours…

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, de réclamer des explications, cette fois ? Les dindes sans cervelle, mignonnes mais pas très fute-futes qu'il levait d'habitude, il les laissait partir avec amertume, mais sans rien dire.  
Comme celle-ci semblait avoir de la jugeote, il avait voulu savoir, pourquoi elles le quittaient toutes pour ce bellâtre. Ç'aurait pu lui être utile, pour savoir quoi faire pour garder la suivante, pensait-il.

Mais cette oie blanche lui répondit :  
« Il n'y a rien dans tes yeux quand tu me regardes. Je ne suis qu'un objet joli à contempler mais auquel tu ne t'attaches pas. Il n'y a rien d'intéressé, et rien d'intéressant dans ton regard.  
-Et lui ?  
-Lui… il y a tellement de mystère en lui. Ses yeux sont un puits sans fond qui contiennent tous les secrets de la nuit. »  
Et elle l'avait planté là, sans plus d'explication.

Il aurait pu lui dire qu'en fait de mystère, Mustang est un salaud qui joue avec les filles et qu'elle ne serait pas mieux avec ce type qu'avec lui-même, si vraiment elle croyait qu'il n'était pas sérieux.  
Mais dans un mouvement de ressentiment, il la laissa partir et se perdre, lui souhaitant même une méchante déception, à la hauteur de la sienne.


	7. Roy, un coeur sombre qui bat

**Titre :** un coeur battant dans les ténèbres  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnage :** Roy Mustang  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs, #17, "un cœur sombre qui bat"  
**Timeline**/Spoil éventuel : épisode 15  
345 mots

oOo

Chaque fois qu'on l'envoie au combat, son cœur s'affole d'appréhension. Il en connaît pour qui ça serait plutôt d'excitation, mais en ce qui le concerne, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que l'utilisation de son feu cesse de lui donner un sentiment de puissance agréable. Ce qu'il a entre les mains, c'est une arme devenue bien trop dangereuse même pour lui, qui menace de le détruire chaque fois qu'il s'en sert.

Arme au poing ce soir-là, son cœur bat encore plus vite, résonne encore plus fort dans sa poitrine que lors de n'importe quelle offensive. Il n'a que deux vies à prendre cette fois, il ne devrait pas les croire plus importantes que toutes celles d'une ville entière ; deux personnes qui n'auront sans doute aucun moyen de riposter, il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, il ne devrait pas non plus craindre pour lui-même.

Il fait noir dans le bâtiment où ils officient, plus encore à cette heure tardive. Et il fait noir dans son cœur aussi quand il presse la détente. La noirceur de son geste l'effraie, mais il est déjà trop tard.

A mesure que le soir descend, les allées-et-venues se succèdent sous ses yeux. Les supérieurs venus constater l'exécution de leurs ordres –l'exécution des docteurs. L'autre docteur, Marcoh, pour signer l'acte administratif. Des soldats anonymes venus enlever les corps...

Il fait de plus en plus noir autour de lui, à moins que ça ne soit en lui ? Il reste planté là, comme s'il contemplait son œuvre. Ceux qui passent ne voient que ses yeux noirs, puits de ténèbres, son visage fermé, et l'imaginent dur et froid. Un monstre au cœur noir.

C'est sa façade, effectivement, c'est ce qu'il sera désormais, s'il le faut.  
Ce qu'ils ne peuvent voir, c'est son cœur qui cogne comme un fou sous sa carapace, qu'il ne peut calmer, qu'il voit souillé à jamais par les meurtres accomplis.


	8. Roy, Riza, nouveau chaque matin

**Titre :** de quoi faire nombre d'avions en papier  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages : **Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #21, "nouveau chaque matin"  
possible écho au thème #01 (cinq nuances de blanc), une référence au deuxième roman dans le titre.  
environ 180 mots

&&&

Paperasse, paperasse, paperasse. Saleté de boulot administratif. Roy était un homme d'action, pas un gratte-papier dans l'âme !  
Chaque fois qu'il se débarrassait d'une pile de documents –rapports divers tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres, si on lui avait demandé son avis-, cette chère Riza lui en trouvait une autre.

Jour après jour, les papiers à remplir fleurissaient comme par magie sur son bureau. A croire que la surface de bois patiné était encore vivante sous son vernis et transmutait d'elle-même toujours plus de feuilles de papier.

Il avait l'impression de remplir toujours les mêmes, et pourtant, à chaque fois, il y avait toujours une subtile différence : ça, Riza s'était empressée de le lui montrer, quand il avait protesté.  
Le pire du pire, c'était ce nouveau modèle soi-disant officiel pas encore tout à fait au point pour les comptes-rendus de mission : chaque jour ou presque, en arrivant au bureau, il en trouvait une nouvelle version à peine modifiée sur le coin de son sous-main, attendant d'être évaluée…


	9. Breda, une vie de méduse

**Titre :** une vie de méduse  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage :** Heymans Breda  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones. et un peu d'un ami d'amie pour l'inspiration de base (qui, physiquement, ressemblait plus à Fury qu'à Breda, mais bon là n'est pas la question...)

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #25, "une vie de méduse"  
150 mots

o

Il y en a pour proférer que dans l'armée, il y a deux types de gars : ceux qui jouent les suce-boules pour des promotions, et ceux qui se laissent vivre.  
Ceux qui rament pour monter dans la hiérarchie disent des autres que ce sont des glandus.

Heymans Breda s'en fiche. Il est bien là où il est, à flotter entre deux eaux, à laisser la vie couler comme elle vient. Pourquoi voudrait-il bouger de place, changer de niveau, changer d'horizon ?  
Le petit groupe de collègues qui gravite avec lui lui convient. La vie qu'il mène est très bien. Suffit de se laisser porter par le courant et d'en profiter. Calmement, tranquillement. Sans zèle excessif. Meuh non, ça n'est pas de l'apathie : c'est juste du bon sens.

La paie est bonne, pas trop d'emmerdes ni de responsabilités. Alors que demander de plus ?

o

..."que demander de plus ?" ben, plus d'amour ! un gros câlin pour Breda ?


	10. Havoc, prince charmant

(où l'on prend une petite pause entre les thèmes de 52 saveurs)

**Titre :** pas de feu sans fumée  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage**/Couple : Havoc/des filles, Mustang  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "prince charmant"  
Pour Lilou Black  
120 mots

o

Non, Havoc, la vie n'est pas un conte de fées. À tout prendre, ça serait même plutôt un compte d'effet. Essaie de réveiller une beauté endormie en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres ? oh oui, ça marchera. Ça marchera si bien qu'elle bondira dès qu'il se penchera sur elle, avant même qu'il ne l'embrasse. Parfois même en criant au feu !

C'est que l'atmosphère se réchauffe, bébé ?  
Non, juste l'effet « parfum fumée ».

Mais à partir du moment où l'on parle de feu, même juste une fois, magiquement, les donzelles ne l'oublient plus, et il ne se passe pas longtemps avant qu'elles s'intéressent plutôt à celui qui l'allume.


	11. Roy et toute l'équipe, poubelle

**Titre :** solution expéditive  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages :** Roy Mustang et son équipe  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "poubelle"  
Pour Lilou Black  
200 mots

peut-être à relier aux thèmes "cinq nuances de blanc" et "nouveau chaque matin".

o

L'avantage à avoir un Alchimiste du Feu au bureau, c'est qu'on n'a jamais besoin de vider la poubelle, avec lui. L'inconvénient… c'est que mettre le feu au contenu de la corbeille à papiers pour se débarrasser de tout ce que ledit Alchimiste du Feu juge inutile est vraiment à la limite de déclencher un plan anti-incendie.

Fury ôte ses lunettes et se frotte les yeux, pleurnichant après la fumée qui pique. Farman tousse avec ostentation. Breda lorgne la sortie même pas de secours et évalue les chances de s'en sortir si ça jamais dégénère. Black Hayate gémit.  
Finalement, Havoc ôte sa cigarette –pas même allumée- du coin de sa bouche pour protester : "Colonel, ça fume trop."

Un ange passe sur le crépitement des flammes dans la poubelle en fer-blanc réglementaire.

"Vous êtes gonflé de dire ça, Sous-lieutenant.  
-Mais il a raison, souligne Hawkeye. On vous la videra, votre corbeille, mais par pitié, Sir, laissez ces papiers tranquilles."

Mustang pondère cela deux minutes. Tranquilles ? tiens donc. Bon, s'il peut tordre cette phrase pour n'avoir plus à toucher un formulaire du tout, très bien, il se rangera à l'avis de sa troupe.

o

(voilà, fin de la pause, l'on reviendra aux thèmes "normaux" à la prochaine update si tout va bien)


	12. Breda, la possibilité de zéro

**Titre :** un zéro, c'est vite dépassé  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt tendance manga  
** Personnages** Heymans Breda, Jean Havoc, et des supérieurs inconnus  
** Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #44, "la possibilité de zéro"  
** Timeline**/Spoil éventuel : du temps de l'Académie militaire, pas spoilant.  
Avertissement : attention, maths ! mwahaha !  
265 mots

o

« Vous êtes des nuls, des moins que rien, beugle le sergent instructeur. Vous avez encore tout à apprendre. Z'êtes censés devenir des surhommes, l'élite de l'armée, ben y'a encore du boulot, bande de zéros congénitaux ! »

Bien sûr, pestent les recrues intérieurement, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir se payer un brevet d'officier ou se faire pistonner pour monter en grade illico-presto. Le commun des mortels doit partir de rien et s'élever à la seule force de son mérite personnel.

Chacun s'imagine capable de se hisser dans la hiérarchie, avec plus ou moins d'efforts. Pas pour ressembler à leur instructeur, ça non ! pour le dépasser, pour en remontrer aux officiers qui pour l'instant, ne voient en eux que des pions. Parmi le contingent fraîchement arrivé, certains sauront se faire reconnaître des supérieurs.  
Un tout petit coup de pouce les fera passer du stade de chair à canon à celui de soldat méritant, et de là, les possibilités sont infinies.

C'est ce qu'explique Heymans à son voisin : c'est pas du pipeau, c'est des maths ; pour l'instant ils ne sont peut-être que des zéros, des numéros noyés dans la masse, mais dès qu'on leur reconnaîtra une valeur, qu'ils seront des individus, l'avenir s'ouvrira devant eux. Un 'zéro', on n'en fait rien, mais un 'un', c'est le début de l'infini !

Hélas, l'adjudant les entend, et même si intérieurement il est d'accord, pour lui une infinité de ces soldats resteront des zéros à vie. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il laisse le sergent-chef imposer cent pompes à ces deux pseudo-intellos, pour leur apprendre à faire les malins.


	13. Fury, Armstrong, fragiles appareils

**Titre : **pauvres, pauvres petits appareils…  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
** Personnages : **Cain Fury, Alex Louis Armstrong, et le reste de l'équipe Mustang  
** Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #45, "la possession d'appareils si fragiles"  
**Note : **en fait, ça, c'était un thème cadeau pour moi et mon chouchou et je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire !  
j'avoue que j'ai emprunté une expression à Good omens :p  
500 mots

oOo

Sur le bureau gisait un poste de radio à demi désassemblé, la moitié de ses bitoniots internes étalés tout autour de sa carcasse soigneusement éventrée. Fury reposa ses outils et poussa un soupir fatigué. Diagnostic : court-circuit sévère. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait à devoir vérifier l'un après l'autre tous les composants, cherchant ceux qui étaient définitivement fichus, tout ce qu'il aurait à remplacer, évaluer le nombre de câblages à refaire ensuite…

C'était à peine croyable que du matériel qu'il entretenait pourtant soigneusement tombe si souvent en panne. À première vue du moins. Mais ajoutez dans l'équation un certain Alex Louis Armstrong, Alchimiste aux Bras Puissants et Fils de Famille Professionnel, et tout devenait beaucoup plus clair.

« À ton avis, il peut la réparer combien de fois encore avant de péter les plombs ? demanda Havoc à Breda.  
-On ferait mieux de les remplacer au fur et à mesure… ça irait plus vite.  
-L'armée n'a pas les moyens de renouveler les stocks de radios tous les mois, rappela Hawkeye.  
-Je maintiens que vu la quantité de composants consommée et le temps passé dessus, les investissements se valent, » soutint Farman.

Fury restait obstinément silencieux, tentant de se concentrer sur son travail sans craquer.

« Et à coup d'alchimie, ça n'irait pas plus vite, non plus ? s'enquit Havoc.  
-Non, malheureusement. Si l'alchimiste ignore comment se monte une radio et comment ça fonctionne, ça n'ira pas tout seul. »

Certains dans l'assistance avaient encore en mémoire le résultat de la seule tentative de ce genre, jamais renouvelée depuis, heureusement pour les nerfs des techniciens.  
(S'il avait été présent, le jeune FullMetal se serait vanté de pouvoir le faire parfaitement et en deux secondes montre (d'argent) en main. Seulement voilà, il n'était _pas_ là…)

« Bonjour tout le monde ! lança un Armstrong en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Comment allez-vous tous par cette magnifique journée ?  
-Calmement, jusqu'à il y a une minute, » marmonna Breda à part lui.

Hawkeye et Farman répondirent aussi poliment qu'il est indiqué par le règlement. Havoc laissa faire, jouant distraitement avec sa cigarette éteinte. Fury continuait à tripatouiller ses lampes radio et ses transistors.

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il éleva la voix, timidement, presque suppliant : « Mon Major, s'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous pourriez limiter vos étincelles ?  
-Mais les étincelles sont un art ancestral de la famille Armstrong ! Il faut des années pour en acquérir la maîtrise, transmise de génération en génération. Admirez comme elles brillent ! »

C'était perdu d'avance. Le pauvre Fury laissa échapper un faible gémissement et se remit à trier ses fils électriques. Pendant qu'Armstrong, emporté par son propre discours, se lançait dans une démonstration de muscles et une apologie des techniques secrètes de sa famille, le malheureux technicien se permit une réflexion amère :

« S'il n'était pas mon supérieur, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais dénoncé pour vandalisme sur matériel propriété de l'armée… »

…Eh oui, qui aurait cru que de si petites étincelles pouvaient causer tant de dégâts sur un poste de radio ?

oOo

et l'incroyable Alex Louis Armstrong, pour sa part, vous invite justement avec force étincelles à retrouver sa modeste personne ainsi que son équipe à lui (plus Scieszka) dans leur propre recueil : "l'équipe d'à côté" !


	14. Breda, éloge des surfaces

**Titre : **éloge des surfaces  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
** Personnage : **Heymans Breda  
** Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #46, "éloge des surfaces"  
115 mots... un jour, un jour, je saurai faire les vrais drabbles en 100 mots pile, sans rien de superflu XD

o

Surfaces planes des bureaux débarrassées à la va-vite pour y improviser une partie de cartes, ou soigneusement vidées pour y étaler des plans et y prévoir une stratégie, surfaces quadrillées où se croisent les pions des échecs, traditionnels ou importés de l'Est... Il aime ces espaces en deux dimensions où les raisonnements abstraits prennent forme et deviennent soudain logiques pour les autres.

Car quand il dit _Tout est là_ en se tapotant le front, ils ne comprennent pas ; quand il tente d'expliquer par des mots, qui sait ce qu'ils imaginent ? Trop d'entre eux ont besoin d'explications tangibles.  
Alors ces plans de travail deviennent l'interface entre sa pensée et le monde extérieur.


	15. Roy, Ed, réaliser ton voeu

Mesdames Mesdemoiselles Messieurs et les enfants, le show "FullFlame Alchemist" vient tout juste d'être hacké par un truc super-énergétique en manteau rouge ! le FullMetal Alchemist passera partout, surtout là où on l'attend plus !

...le voilà qui gratte le titre et le réécrit pour en faire "Six nuances de bleu et une teinte de rouge" ! tous aux abris !

* * *

**Titre : **sauras-tu réaliser ton vœu ?  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages :** Roy Mustang, Edward Elric  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :**52 saveurs #51, "ton vœu se réalisera-t-il ?"  
335 mots

oOo

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec FullMetal, se dit Mustang, c'est qu'il doit lui faire des comptes-rendus de ses recherches, alors que lui-même n'a pas à se justifier des échecs du nabot auprès de qui que ce soit. Le gamin le fait tout seul chaque année quand revient la date des examens de routine. On pourrait dire qu'en gros, il en profite…  
Non, il ne fera pas la liste de tous les inconvénients que l'avoir sous ses ordres plus ou moins exacts lui apporte. Ça prendrait trop de temps et ça le mettrait de mauvaise humeur.  
Il attend de voir les résultats de ses recherches effrénées à travers tout le pays.

Les années s'enchaînent aux mois sans qu'il ait encore atteint son but. Mustang a entendu des rumeurs comme quoi, s'il ne présentait pas vite au moins une piste de recherche sérieuse, le jeune alchimiste risquait de perdre ses crédits. Mais ça n'a pas encore été officiellement avéré.  
De son côté, il continue à lui accorder une confiance relative. Que le gamin réussisse ou non, il ne sera surpris ni dans un cas ni dans l'autre.

Il a vu son potentiel à douze ans à peine ; il sait ce qu'il vaut. S'il trouve une direction valable à suivre, peut-être bien qu'il est capable de réaliser cette Pierre. Mais encore faut-il qu'il ait cette étincelle… c'est là que réside la question, pour Mustang : le garçon trouvera-t-il, à force de fouiller tout ce qu'il peut, à chercher un jour dans la bonne direction ? avant que les comités ne se lassent ?

L'avenir le dira, peut-être, à condition qu'on lui en laisse le temps.  
Et le temps étant de l'argent, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique, jouant celui qui ne croit pas le moins du monde à ses chances de réussite : « Alors, comptes-tu gaspiller les crédits de l'État encore longtemps en vaines recherches ? »


	16. HavocRiza, calibre

**Titre :** tirer des coups entre amis  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones. Et j'ai piqué une tournure de phrase à François Bourgeon, aussi.

**Thèmes :** "calibre" et UST pour 31 jours  
320 mots

oOo

Riza Hawkeye est une spécialiste des armes à feu. Jean Havoc n'est pas mauvais non plus à ce jeu. Certains préfèrent s'entraîner seuls au tir, eux ne dédaignent pas avoir un compagnon d'armes, un public, un rival avec qui tirer.  
Le lieutenant Hawkeye se doit d'être la meilleure dans ce domaine, pour son Colonel. N'empêche, quand ils sont ensemble sur le stand, arme au poing, pistolet ou fusil, quel que soit le format, Riza aime simplement être meilleure que Havoc. Elle aime qu'il la regarde, et, si bon qu'il soit lui-même, qu'elle le batte encore, même si ça doit être de peu.

_Petite branleuse_, pensent certains, _les mains des femmes ne sont pas faites pour tenir ce genre de calibre_. Elle le sait et n'y prête plus attention. C'est la jalousie qui les fait parler ainsi : tant pis pour eux.  
Havoc, de son côté, s'offre le luxe de n'être pas d'accord avec cette affirmation : pour lui, Riza semble née pour tenir une arme. Bras souple pour tirer au pistolet ou muscles bandés pour tenir une carabine, en débardeur serré et en sueur, elle est splendide dans un genre inimitable.  
Ça serait facile de dire que s'il se plante, c'est qu'elle le déconcentre. Pas question de penser que quand elle le surpasse il s'énerve et qu'à s'énerver il vise moins bien. Non. Elle est la meilleure, c'est tout. Il n'ira pas se mettre en pétard pour ça. Il l'accepte. Qu'est-ce que son orgueil face au plaisir de ces séances où ils sont partenaires ? Pendant ces moments précieux, ils vibrent à l'unisson. Elle aime sa compagnie. Il s'en satisfait.

Et quand ils en ont terminé, ce souvenir tient compagnie à Havoc dans les douches alors que Riza l'oublie et se rappelle combien seul Roy compte pour elle.


	17. Fury, une étoile de plus ou de moins

**Titre :** une étoile en plus ou en moins  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage :** Cain Fury  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu

**Thème :** "étoile" pour 31 jours  
**Timeline/Spoil éventuel :** spéculation post tomes 13 et 16, sans prendre en compte ce qui arrive effectivement par la suite. Considérez ça spoil-free ou comme peut-être AR.

Note : j'enquiquine profondément la traduction "officielle" qui a l'air d'avoir boutonné samedi avec dimanche en matière de grades. Au vu de leurs barrettes, "deux étoiles : sergent, trois étoiles : sergent-major et barrette suivante : adjudant" ça m'avait l'air vachement plus logique que "sergent, adjudant et adjudant-chef". Tant pis, continuons à faire semblant de rien...

450 mots.

oOo

Un nouveau destin se profilait devant Fury. Un destin dans le prolongement de son ancienne vie, sans surprise réelle en théorie ; néanmoins un tournant majeur venait d'être pris. C'est ce qu'il se disait chaque fois qu'il apercevait son reflet dans une vitre ; ça n'avait l'air de rien, mais un petit détail avait changé, infime de prime abord, mais qui transformait tout.

Il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite. Il avait beau savoir que c'était là… il lui avait fallu du temps pour remarquer que oui, c'était bien juste ça qui le dérangeait :  
Les petites touches de jaune or dans le bleu de sa silhouette. Trois fois rien. Et pourtant, un trois fois rien qui voulait dire beaucoup.  
Il avait l'habitude d'une barrette à trois étoiles, sur chaque épaule. Cette barrette, il l'aimait ; il l'avait obtenue en sortant de l'école militaire. Ses trois étoiles, il en était fier : elles, il les avait gagnées et méritées.

Et aujourd'hui… disparues, les étoiles, arrachées. Elles lui manquaient.  
D'accord, c'est parce qu'on avait ajouté, à la place, deux liserés, à sa barrette. Un grade au-dessus. Une classe au-dessus, même, un rang autrement plus important.

Ad-ju-dant. Il avait mentalement répété ce mot encore et encore, l'avait même prononcé à haute voix une ou deux fois, pour voir ce que ça faisait et pour s'y habituer un peu. C'était tellement soudain…  
Dépassé, le sergent-chef qui ne rimait à rien. Sergent-major, dans son cas, c'était surtout un grade décoratif ; il sortait du lot mais n'avait pas les responsabilités qui auraient dû peut-être aller derrière. C'était un grade pour les papiers administratifs, au-dessus de la piétaille, mais toujours en-dessous des officiers.

Et maintenant… voilà, une promotion à laquelle il était loin de s'attendre, une nouvelle assignation, et un poste réel. Avec bientôt des hommes à commander, une unité à gérer… la tâche l'effrayait presque, vue d'ici. Il craignait de ne savoir y faire. Il n'avait pas appris ça, à l'académie, ou alors avait oublié depuis longtemps, à ne gouverner que la salle des radios et prendre les ordres du colonel Mustang.

Il tenta de se raisonner : Farman avait été adjudant pendant des années et s'en était très bien sorti. Même s'il passait le plus clair de son temps dans un bureau… et les sous-lieutenants, enfin, l'ex-sous-lieutenant Havoc et le lieutenant Breda, étaient passés par là, eux aussi, dans le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait le faire aussi.  
Mais bon, ça ne l'avançait pas à grand' chose d'y penser : il ne pouvait plus compter sur eux, maintenant. Séparés, dispersés, chacun de leur côté… il allait devoir prouver de quoi il était capable, lui et personne d'autre, cette fois.


	18. Roy et son équipe, minijupe

**Titre :** exprès pour vous !  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnages :** Roy Mustang et son équipe  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** si FMA était à moi, ça fait longtemps que _toute_ son armée porterait des mini-jupes XD

**Thème :** "mini-jupe" pour 31 jours. Une autre ficlet sur le même thème, mais d'autres persos, est disponible dans mon recueil "toutous de l'armée", si le coeur vous en dit.

**Avertissements :** post série animée, crack.  
200 mots

oOo

Le Colonel est de retour après une longue absence. Pour fêter cela, ses subordonnés ont préparé un cadeau spécial.  
Le paquet qu'ils lui tendent est mou. Le papier se froisse tout de suite sous ses doigts quand il le prend. Ça n'a pas l'air très solide. Et comme ils l'encouragent à l'ouvrir tout de suite, autant s'exécuter avant de le déchirer par accident.  
C'est bleu. Du tissu. Ça n'est pas un nouvel uniforme, quand même ?

…Si. D'une certaine manière. _C'est_ un nouvel uniforme…

« Une _mini-jupe _?  
- Vous n'êtes toujours pas Généralissime et 'faut croire que vous ne le serez jamais, alors on s'est dit que ça vous consolerait d'en avoir au moins une à vous. »

Derrière ses collègues masculins, Riza Hawkeye rougit d'embarras. Visiblement, elle n'était pas dans le secret. Elle essaie de dissimuler sa gêne sous l'indignation, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester, Havoc continue de faire sa réclame auprès de Mustang :

« Vous pouvez l'essayer tout de suite si vous voulez, elle est à vos mesures ! »  
Riza hausse un sourcil : « _Vos _mesures ? », a-t-elle bien compris à qui ils s'adressaient ?  
« Ben, oui. Exprès pour le Colonel. Comme ça il pourra juger au mieux si le modèle lui convient. Hein Chef ? »


	19. Riza, fusil sniper

**Titre **: sacré fusil  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple **: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang et un fusil  
**Gradation **: PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer **: propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec

pour PresKunange  
**Prompt **: Riza et un fusil sniper "humanisé"

**Nombre de mots **: 100

oOo

On dit de certains snipers qu'ils chérissent leur arme comme une femme. Par extension, se demande Riza, faut-il dire qu'elle prend soin de son fusil comme d'un homme ?  
Certes, c'est à Roy Mustang seul qu'elle dévoue sa vie. Mais elle est toujours derrière lui, jamais à ses côtés, jamais tout contre lui. Le seul contact intime qu'elle ait, c'est celui de son fusil.

Là encore, tout ce qu'on dit sur ces fusils devient vite salace. Riza n'en a cure. Que les mauvaises langues disent ce qu'elles voudront, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait de ses mains sur son fusil.


	20. Riza, Rebecca, des yeux oranges

**Titre : **une touche de rouge  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **Riza Hawkeye, Rebecca Catalina  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter un p'tit peu, pendant qu'elle nous prépare la suite.

**Thème : **"la couleur de tes yeux" pour 6variations  
500 mots

Note : les yeux oranges de Riza viennent du premier anime (où Becky n'apparaît pas) - or je viens de réaliser que dans la nouvelle série, ils sont bleus : oops ? on va dire que tant pis...

oOo

Un jour après l'entraînement, une Riza Hawkeye et une Rebecca Catalina moulues de fatigue se changeaient dans les vestiaires. Un des avantages à être une femme dans l'armée, c'est qu'elles sont peu nombreuse et bénéficient quand même d'une salle de la même taille que celle des hommes : elles disposent pour ainsi dire de toute la place qu'elles pourraient vouloir.

Après avoir brièvement discuté du score parfait de Riza au tir, et des bonshommes, Rebecca fit une curieuse remarque :

« Riza, dis-moi... ils sont oranges, tes yeux ? »

Avant de répondre, Riza se passa la main sur la nuque, soulevant ses courts cheveux blonds qu'elle commençait à laisser repousser. La question avait beau être toute simple, et la réponse aussi, elle pressentait quelque chose de compliqué derrière.

« He bien, oui. Brun clair, en fait. Mais selon la lumière, ils paraissent effectivement oranges.  
- Brun clair d'une nuance assez rare... »

Rebecca pensait. Elle-même avait des yeux marrons ordinaires. Le beau colonel Mustang, des yeux très noirs. Les hommes de son régiment, elle n'avait jamais pensé à les regarder d'assez près pour s'en souvenir pour chacun. Même en les ayant déjà tous au moins une fois regardés bien dans les yeux, dans l'immédiat elle ne s'en souvenait pas : c'est qu'ils ne devaient rien avoir de bien remarquables. Mais Riza...

« D'où les tiens-tu ?  
- De ma mère, sans doute.  
- Tu es métisse ?  
- Pas que je sache. Mon père est amestris pure laine, et la famille de ma mère, pour ce que j'en sais, encore pire.  
- "Pire" !  
- Oh, oui. Mais c'est dit sans méchanceté. Après tout, je les connais à peine, je ne peux pas juger. »

Riza lui avait déjà raconté comment elle avait perdu ses parents, l'un après l'autre, et comment elle avait perdu le contact avec sa famille. Là n'était pas le propos aujourd'hui. Rebecca se raccrochait à son idée :

« On pourrait croire que tu es métisse ishvale. Du rouge dilué.  
- Allons ! la génétique ne marche pas comme ça. Les yeux rouges ishvals, c'est tout ou rien. Ça ne se mélange pas pour nuancer les teintes.  
- Oh, je sais. Moi. Mais pas tout le monde. C'est pour ça que je dis "on". »

Riza émit un petit bruit, sans répondre, se concentrant sur ses affaires à ranger.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes ni quoi que ce soit avec, avant que tu le mentionnes... c'est la première fois qu'on me fait cette remarque.  
- Hm. Tu connais beaucoup d'ishval, dans l'armée ?  
- Non.  
- Moi non plus. Pourtant, imagine un peu, un métis ishval, ça doit être beau à voir. S'il y en avait un dans mon unité...  
- Je ne crois pas qu'on les laisse s'engager facilement, en fait, si ça se voit à leurs yeux.  
- Forcément... Bon, assez de questions compliquées pour ce soir ; si on continue on va verser dans un débat sur la politique et faire montre d'opinions subversives. Ishval, Craeta ou Xing, en ce moment on ne devrait se poser la question que pour les plats à emporter ! Tu préfères quoi ? »


	21. Havoc, à la recherche de Scar

**Titre** : Putain de mission à la con...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Jean Havoc et son équipe  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Continuité** : tome 4, il me semble

**Prompt** : "Putain de mission à la con !"  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

_Putain de mission à la con_, soupira Havoc autour de sa cigarette. Retourner les gravats d'un égout explosé à la recherche d'un très dangereux criminel peut-être pas entièrement mort, pendant que le Colon fait des ronds-de-jambe devant les ronds-de-cuir, _oh, oui, mes hommes recherchent très activement Scar._

En attendant c'est lui qui se retrouve à creuser, dans les éboulis, l'eau sale, l'odeur, les rats crevés et les rats vivants, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou que le soleil tape dur. Et à se demander si le tas de viande mis à jour est bien celui qu'ils cherchent ou un marginal "innocent".


	22. Riza, l'oeil du faucon

**Titre** : l'œil du faucon  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
**Personnage** : Riza Hawkeye  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fait plus de sens si vous avez lu le tome 15

**Prompt** : "Sa cible tente de fuir ; {il} tire."  
d'après Azalée  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Sa cible tente de fuir, elle tire et fait mouche. Fauchée en pleine course, la cible s'effondre. Elle vise toujours juste, quelles que soient les circonstances.  
Elle ne s'encombre pas d'état d'âme. À partir du moment où elle a posé l'œil dessus, elle ne la lâche plus avant de l'avoir atteinte ; telle est la tâche qui lui incombe.

Pour protéger les habitants de son pays, elle fait partie des forces de l'autorité et élimine tout ce qui menace ce qu'elle a juré de protéger. Même si la menace à abattre constitue une cible vivante.  
Elle est prête à ce sacrifice.


	23. Roy, des impuretés dans le feu

**Titre** : scories  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : Roy Mustang  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T

**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : époque d'Ishval

**Prompt** : « - La marquise des Cendres. »  
d'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Des cendres s'amoncèlent autour de Roy. Plus jeune, il a voulu croire, comme son maître avant lui, à la toute-puissance du feu, force purificatrice qui ferait tout disparaître. Un ronflement, de la fumée, et puis plus rien. Ça serait si bien !

Mais non : si puissante que soit sa flamme, il reste des matériaux qu'elle ne peut jamais totalement consumer ; partout, des impuretés, des scories, des traces laissées en suspension dans l'air, puis emportées par le vent, loin, très loin, portées par l'air chaud qu'il soulève, qui disperse tout autour de lui le témoignage de ses actes de destruction.


	24. Riza, un fugitif

**Titre : **traque  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage : **Riza Hawkeye  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thèmes : **« le fugitif », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (20 décembre 09)  
**Nombre de mots : **180

oOo

Chasseur furtif, traqueur efficace, le lieutenant suit méthodiquement la moindre trace, extrapole le comportement de sa cible, explore chaque secteur susceptible de l'abriter. Arme au poing prête à l'usage, l'air décidé.  
Le fugitif retrouvé est aussitôt mis en joue et interpellé :  
« Je te tiens ! tu pouvais fuir un temps mais pas te cacher indéfiniment. Allons, il te faut payer pour ce que tu as fait. »

Un gémissement pathétique lui répond, et, tête basse, il se rend, acceptant la sentence qui l'attend.  
…À savoir, une bonne fessée, pour avoir cassé un vase auquel sa maîtresse tenait, pour si rarement qu'elle s'en serve, car même la stricte Riza Hawkeye aime à recevoir des fleurs de temps en temps, et entend à ce que la discipline soit respectée dans sa chambre et parmi ses subordonnés, chien compris.

Ça entraîne quand même une réflexion étonnée de la part des autres membres de l'équipe :  
« Oui mais, si elle est elle-même si efficace à la traque, pourquoi a-t-elle besoin d'un chien en premier lieu ?  
- Pauvre petit Black Hayate… »


	25. HavocLust, premier baiser

**Titre** : _first sparks_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
**Couple** : Jean Havoc/Solaris  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : "premier baiser"  
pour Laitue (Saint-Valentin '10)

**Continuité** : tome 8, si mes souvenirs sont bons ? oh que ça fait vieux…  
**Nombre de mots** : 250

oOo

C'est curieux, l'effet que cette fille a sur Jean... Dès la première fois où il a croisé son regard et vu son sourire il a su qu'ils se plaisaient l'un à l'autre et qu'ils voulaient l'un et l'autre que ça devienne physique. Et pourtant, ils ne se touchent pour ainsi dire pas. L'attirance qui les lie est-elle trop forte, qu'elle crée sa propre répulsion ? trop évidente, elle n'ose plus s'exprimer ?  
Au cours de leurs rendez-vous, de leur cour étrangement mesurée, elle lui a déjà effleuré le bras, il lui a pris la main, les épaules se sont frôlées... mais en général ils gardent leur distance. L'air entre leurs deux corps en devient presque électrique.

Solaris le surprend un jour juste au moment de se quitter, alors qu'il est trop tard pour changer d'avis et aller plus loin pour le moment. Sans appel, elle pose sa main sur sa joue, ses lèvres sur sa bouche, et aussitôt après elle lui échappe.  
_Oh-sh-_

(Des heures plus tard il se demande s'il était présentable pour ce premier baiser, au moins ? S'il sentait trop le tabac ou pire... Il n'avait plus touché de cigarette depuis avant de la retrouver mais est-ce que ça allait pour autant, et, et... et puis zut. Elle semblait juste amusée et contente d'elle, pas dégoûtée ni rien. Pourquoi se prendre la tête ?)  
Voilà, il est content aussi, il déborde de joie même et ne peut pas attendre jusqu'à la revoir enfin !


	26. l'équipe et Armstrong, arts de l'amour

**Titre** : acquis à chaque génération  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Alex Louis Armstrong, l'équipe Mustang  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Avertissements** : gros crack, mais aussi possible squick

**Prompt** : "Y aurait-il une chose qui ne soit pas transmise de génération en génération dans votre famille ?"  
pour Laitue, à l'occasion de mon fandomversaire (janvier/février '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 180

oOo

« Y a-t-il seulement quelque chose qui ne soit _pas_ transmis de génération en génération dans votre famille ? »

C'était censé être une plaisanterie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Havoc se mordait les doigts d'avoir demandé :

« Oui : les arts de l'amour, » répondit tout naturellement Armstrong. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il se lança dans une explication contenant beaucoup plus qu'aucun de ses malheureux interlocuteurs ne pouvait supporter...

« Nous sommes tous naturellement doués mais c'est quelque chose que chacun réapprend par lui-même, l'âge venu. Et quoique des ancêtres bien intentionnés nous ont laissé des livres théoriques détaillés, la pratique s'acquiert par expérimentation personnelle, et non enseignée par un parent ou un aîné quelconque. »

Entraîné dans son discours, le scintillant major ne remarqua même pas les mines horrifiées suite à une formulation malheureuses provoquant des images mentales pires que malvenues.

« Oui, oui ; pour cela la transmission se fait de manière horizontale croisée et non verticale.

- Trop d'information !!!

- Une orgie d'Armstrongs ??

- Même s'il dit que c'est pas possible j'voulais jamais pouvoir penser à ça !

- Aaah, j'vais jamais pouvoir m'enlever ça du cerveau ! »


	27. Havoc, Breda, wreaking havoc v fun

**Titre** : une quille à tout casser  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Jean Havoc et Heymans Breda  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : "wreaking havoc" (1/2)  
d'après une suggestion de Lorelai Yuy qui aurait bien vu Riza dedans mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire correspondre le prompt  
(pour une autre version du prompt voir la vignette suivante)  
**Nombre de mots** : 120

oOo

Ça a été le gros souk, leur dernier jour à l'Académie, pour fêter la quille pour les uns ou la promotion pour les autres. Ils ont lancé une fête à tout casser.

C'était une idée de branque. Ça a plu à la plupart de leurs camarades, mais pas aux instructeurs, ça non.

S'ils tiennent tête ensuite avec assez de culot aux chefs venus rétablir l'ordre... devant les bons ils peuvent espérer s'en tirer sans blâme voire avec admiration pour leur inventivité et pour leur ténacité : de telles fortes têtes feront plus tard de bons leaders. Devant les mauvais en revanche... prouver que leur manière d'obéir aux ordres laisse quelque peu à désirer ! Bah non, ils ne s'en soucient même pas.


	28. Roy, HavocLust, wreaking havoc v triste

**Titre** : ce qu'il y a à sauver d'un ravage  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist (manga/Brotherhood)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Jean Havoc et Roy Mustang, mention de Lust  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : euh, je ne sais même plus tellement ça fait longtemps tome 8 ?

**Prompt** : « wreaking Havoc » (2/2)  
pour Lorelai Yuy, à l'occasion de mon fandomversaire (janvier/février '10)**  
**(pour une version non triste du prompt, voir vignette précédente)**  
Nombre de mots** : 175

oOo

Depuis sa blessure, Roy ne reconnaît plus Havoc.

Cette fille lui a brisé le dos, et le cœur avec. Que reste-il du fier soldat qu'il aimait, qui le suivait ? C'est pas possible qu'il se retrouve dans un état pareil. Il fera tout pour le remettre sur pied, tout. Mais comment lui rendre le moral en attendant de pouvoir soigner le reste ?

La santé mentale passe par la santé physique, pour lui ; l'inverse, c'est... difficile de faire avec. Et ce qu'il peut faire sinon ?

C'est Havoc lui-même qui doit lui donner la solution et le convaincre de le traiter comme toujours, pas comme un invalide (c'est logique maintenant qu'il y pense, lui non plus ne voudrait pas, quoi qu'il advienne).

Quitte à paraître trop dur, du coup, à le traiter avec encore plus de rudesse qu'avant pour cacher la faiblesse à laquelle il a failli s'abandonner, il se force à le laisser derrière lui ;

- Je t'attends, rejoins-moi.

(Comprends : je ne veux pas te quitter, alors débrouille-toi pour ne pas te laisser distancer !)


	29. équipe Mustang, une rumeur qui court

**Titre** : le placard du deuxième étage  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Équipe Mustang  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : Équipe Mustang, « la dernière rumeur du QG »  
pour Laitue sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Notes** : ah, la vieille époque de l'épisode 37 du premier anime, c'était le bon temps du crack canon...  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

- Vous savez ce qu'on raconte ?

- Pitié, pas encore une histoire de fantôme !

- Oh non, cette fois c'est à propos de gens bien vivants.

- Et comment !

- Attendez, vous êtes sûrs ? parce que si finalement c'était des fantômes, ça serait…

- Ohlala, encore pire !

- Le placard du deuxième étage est « hanté ».

- Mais pas hanté par des fantômes. Quelqu'un s'en sert pour…

- Vous voyez, on a entendu des bruits bizarres de l'intérieur mais même avec la clé, impossible de l'ouvrir pour vérifier.

- Et les bruits se taisent quand on touche à la porte, mais reprennent si on s'éloigne.

- Et on n'est aperçu qu'en fait il y a un verrou à l'intérieur…

- Mais _personne _ne sait _qui_ utilise le placard.

- Il est parfois fermé et on y entend des bruits mais personne n'a jamais vu entrer ou sortir qui que ce soit de là.

- C'est très mystérieux !

- C'est complètement absurde, oui !


	30. équipe Mustang, la réputation du colonel

**Titre** : des bons et des mauvais côtés  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
**Personnages** : l'équipe Mustang  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Sueenix, Bones

**Prompt** : "Eh ben s'ils veulent la place, les gars, je leur la laisse !" (_sic_) d'après Ambrena  
pour la case n°19 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « Breda et/ou Farman »... ce furent plutôt Breda et Havoc, finalement.  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Chaque fois qu'ils croisent une autre équipe et qu'ils comparent leur affiliation, les autres les envient :  
« Z'avez de la chance d'être sous les ordres directs du Colonel Mustang. Un héros, une légende vivante... »  
Mais Breda et Havoc ont eu des années maintenant pour découvrir les facettes humaines de la légende. Heureux les ignorants !  
« Ouais. C'est que vous ne l'avez jamais vu bosser... ou plus exactement, refuser créativement de bosser. »

Ils ne sont surtout pas censés médire de leur officier commandant, et encore moins en public, bien sûr, mais ça ne les empêche pas de ruminer. Et de râler quand ils se retrouvent en privé.  
« Vous savez quoi ? quand j'y pense, j'ai bien envie de demander ma mutation ou carrément démissionner...  
- Allons, y'a quand même des bons côtés !  
- Sauf que les lister me déprime encore plus. »


	31. équipe Mustang, des variations

oh que c'est bon d'avoir Breda dans le menu déroulant des personnages...

**

* * *

Titre** : toutes les tailles et toutes les formes  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
**Personnages** : Roy Mustang et son équipe  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : 2#03, « Les lois de la variation » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 375

oOo

Sur le point d'être muté, Roy Mustang considère son équipe de choc. Ses hommes à lui, choisis, triés sur le volet en prévision du jour où il lui faudra la meilleure des équipes pour se frayer un chemin entre tous, jusqu'au sommet.  
Et ce jour est arrivé ; la voie se dessine devant lui.

Les voilà alignés devant lui dans ce bureau, prêts à le suivre.

Les passer en revue ainsi met en exergue leurs différences physiques ;  
petit pas épais, grand maigre, moyen et gros, grand bien bâti, et dans ce monde d'hommes une femme avec ses formes sous l'uniforme ;  
enfin, il se connaît lui-même aussi : il a beau être une arme vivante il n'entretient pas tout à fait son corps autant que d'autres le feraient et sait où il se situe, au milieu de cette palette.

(Et il note, dans un coin, comme l'uniforme leur va à tous, autant qu'ils sont. Il existe plusieurs tailles semi-standard et chaque soldat est tenu d'entretenir sa tenue au mieux – impliquant quelques retouches si nécessaire pour être présentable aux inspections, mais il ne s'aventurera pas dans ces considérations oiseuses, d'autant que ça serait ouvrir la porte à Armstrong qui serait capable d'enfreindre les règles vestimentaires au nom de son sens esthétique.)

Il connaît aussi leurs différences de fonctionnement mental ;  
génie technique, même sens de la hiérarchie que lui ;  
base de données ambulante : mémoire extraordinaire et bonnes capacités de réflexion ;  
éminence grise remarquable, fin stratège, bon sens du travail d'équipe ;  
grande efficacité de terrain, bon leader ;  
force de frappe et précision, la meilleure qu'il connaisse – et quelque chose de plus, qu'il tient secret, qu'il n'est même pas capable de formuler avec des mots : son garde-fou plus que son garde du corps.

Ainsi leurs rôles diffèrent ; pion, cavalier, tour, fou ou dame...

Ceux-là il les connaît par cœur, pas comme sa première équipe négligée à Ishval. Il sait comment ils fonctionnent ;  
Tous n'ont pas les mêmes compétences et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous utiles, en temps qu'individus et en temps qu'équipe : ils se complètent. À quoi c'est dû, il ne s'en soucie pas ; il profite juste du résultat de ces différences, de ces jalons dans la continuité.


	32. Roy, Riza, équipes réelle et imaginaire

**Titre** : toute l'aide qu'ils peuvent trouver  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, et tout un tas de gens  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : 2#o4, « Cueillir un bouquet / De roses de matière et d'anti-matière » pour 52 saveurs

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tomes 18-19  
**Notes** : je me suis éclatée avec cette interprétation du thème, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur "ces" personnages-là :D  
**Nombre de mots** : 225

oOo

Riza est à la merci des Bradley, père et fils. Un seul faux pas et ils les éliminent, elle et Roy Mustang. Il faut pourtant bien qu'elle le prévienne. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se concerter sur un code, mais elle improvise.

Pour lui, elle rassemble des majuscules, d'abord Scar et Elric, des noms connus qui resteront facilement dans sa mémoire et n'attireront pas l'attention des gens alentour tant ils sont courants dans leurs conversations normales. Ensuite des noms qu'il ne reconnaît pas et ne manquera pas de remarquer. À l'oreille des autres, ce sont des souvenirs personnels qu'elle lui livre. Et oui, Rebecca, Breda et Havoc, et cette Olivier Armstrong et ses suivants, et quelques autres encore, elle les pioche dans ses connaissances. Les anecdotes qu'elle raconte, elle les puise dans le passé d'autres amis.  
D'autres, elle les sort de nulle part. Pour son colonel, elle assemble un régiment fantôme. Ils auraient bien besoin de renfort, surtout maintenant que leurs plus proches collaborateurs se sont retrouvés dispersés aux quatre vents.

Derrière le faux divertissement qu'il représente, son petit récit lui transmettra un message de la plus haute importance. C'est le moins qu'elle puisse faire. S'inventer des amis imaginaires, alors qu'on les a privés de leurs plus précieux collègues, la déprime quelque peu, mais peut-être pourront-ils y trouver un peu de soutien, aussi.


	33. équipe Mustang, loyauté

**Titre** : maintenant et toujours  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : l'équipe Mustang  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **2#o8, « Mais pourrions-nous être ensemble / en-dehors du temps aussi bien qu'en son sein ? » pour 52 saveurs  
**Continuité** : à situer de manière spéculative en fin de série (écrit avant la sortie des derniers chapitres)  
**Nombre de mots** : 230

oOo

Dans l'équipe, tous ont juré fidélité à leur chef. En s'engageant dans l'armée, à l'origine, ils ont affirmé être prêts à donner leur vie pour leur pays si la situation en venait à l'exiger.  
Et les voici à même de faire ce sacrifice.  
Aucun n'a jamais hésité, avant. Parce que jamais avant la question ne s'était réellement posée.

Maintenant, il n'est plus temps d'hésiter.  
Le Colonel demande qu'on se jette au feu pour de bon. _« Suivez-moi jusqu'au bout. Si vous ne voulez pas mourir, abandonnez maintenant. (Je me débrouillerai seul pour ce combat.) »_  
Seulement, il est déjà trop tard pour reculer.

Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Farman, Fury. Ils peuvent encore se demander,  
_« Peut-on mourir pour lui, mourir ensemble ? »_  
Vivre ensemble, au jour le jour, c'était plus ou moins facile. Au final, ils s'entendaient bien. Partager leur vie, OK. Mais leur mort, finir dans le même charnier ?  
L'espace de quelques secondes, chacun s'invente un autre monde, dans lequel il répondrait non. Un autre monde, dans lequel il aurait dit non beaucoup plus tôt et n'aurait jamais fait partie de l'équipe Mustang.

Au final, leur réponse reste inchangée.  
« De toute façon, c'est pas encore sûr qu'on y passe. On vous suit parce que vous êtes un battant, Colonel. Alors on y va et on la gagne, cette bataille. Pas question de mourir aujourd'hui ! »


	34. Roy versus Bradley, orgueil

**Titre** : question d'orgueil  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages** : Roy Mustang, King Bradley  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin de la première série animée – pour le manga, les choses seront bien différentes  
**Thème **: 2#15, « dans l'intention de confondre l'orgueil de cette crapule » pour 52 saveurs  
**Note** : vous pouvez retrouver Bradley (et d'autres "méchants" de l'armée) dans le recueil "sombres secrets" ( /s/3570573/ ), et d'autres homoncules dans le recueil "et puis quoi encore ?" ( /s/3406171/ )**  
Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Depuis le plus haut poste du pays, King Bradley manipule ses sujets comme des pantins. À croire que son prénom était prédestiné : le « roi » ? Mais il est temps de faire tomber ses privilèges iniques ! Alors comme ça, il se croît au-dessus de tout, il peut commettre les pires crimes en toute impunité ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. Aujourd'hui, Roy Mustang est de sortie, avec la ferme intention de se faire justice lui-même. Pour son ami Hughes, pour la guerre d'Ishval, pour le pays tout entier ; pour mettre fin aux magouilles immondes en sous-main des dirigeants et surtout, faire tomber de son piédestal ce type dont il estime qu'il le défie personnellement. Humain ou homoncule, il s'en fiche ; il va lui faire ravaler sa supériorité et lui montrer, à défaut de qui a raison, qui est le plus fort !


	35. Roy, Havoc, Lust, et si jamais

**Titre** : et le refaire à neuf...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc, Lust  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel** : **tome 9/épisode 19 (2ème série)  
**Note** : ça pourrait faire un bon début pour une fic longue, mais personnellement je n'ai pas les capacités pour ça, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat ; _peut-être_ dans une couple d'années si le fandom ne meurt pas d'ici là ?  
(alternativement, si quelqu'un a _déjà_ écrit une fic sur cette prémisse, en anglais ou en français ou même en espagnol, je serais ravie qu'on me l'indique pour que j'aille la lire !)

**Thème **: 2#33, « C'est ainsi que le désir / s'enchevêtre avec l'être désiré » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 250

oOo

_...utiliser cette Pierre pour traiter mon subordonné ..!_

Roy n'a aucune idée de comment exactement, mais il n'a pas le temps de se poser la question. Il sait causer des blessures, et d'expérience saurait peut-être soigner une brûlure, mais les subtilités des dégâts causés par une lame lui échappent. Qu'importe, il va déjà arrêter le saignement, et puis réparer les tissus lésés ; avec la Pierre ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile ?  
Cet artéfact possède tellement de pouvoir, ce n'est pas Roy qui utilise la Pierre, c'est la Pierre qui se sert de lui comme moyen pour agir. Et voilà que la Pierre lui échappe et lui coule entre les doigts, directement dans la plaie ouverte sur la poitrine de Havoc, comme si elle savait elle-même ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Dans les deux trous béants palpite un liquide rouge visqueux qui n'est plus du sang. Havoc hurle et se raidit et tente de se débattre. Reconstruire un corps est infiniment plus douloureux que le coup de poignard initial, mais ça n'est pas comme s'il pouvait le laisser tranquillement saigner à mort sans rien faire !

_ne meurs pas ne meurs pas ne meurs pas  
Havoc, tiens le coup !  
j'ai besoin de toi_

Enfin, il se calme. Il ne gémit plus. Il reste immobile. Il respire normalement...  
Havoc rouvre des yeux qui ne reconnaissent pas Roy

_iris violets, pupilles fendues_

!

Sur sa poitrine, sous le sang séché, en lieu de cicatrice, un tatouage rouge apparaît.


	36. RoyRiza, JeanBecky, DennyMaria

**Titre** : _happily ever after_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood  
**Personnages/Couples** : l'équipe Grumman-Mustang ; Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc/Rebecca Catalina, Denny Brosch/Maria Ross  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#38, « Ceci n'est pas un enclos pour les moutons / Il n'y a pas ici de séparations / Ceci est le sanctuaire de l'amour » pour 52 saveurs  
**Continuité/Spoil** : 2ème série animée, épisode 64**  
**(où les animateurs flattent les fans dans le sens du poil mais pas encore assez à leur goût ?)  
**Nombre de mots** : 575

oOo

La fin du complot et des menaces à l'échelle du pays tout entier, la chute du haut-commandement et son remplacement, amènent une restructuration de l'armée et de la vie politique d'Amestris. Un président plus conciliant, plus de pouvoir au Parlement et moins au conseil militaire, un nouveau regard sur les puissances voisines et sur les minorités à l'intérieur même du pays... Ça prendra du temps mais les choses vont changer. À l'échelle du pays, en tout cas.  
Pour la vie personnelle des membres de l'armée en revanche, un chef ou un autre ne font pas beaucoup de différence. Les chaines de commandement et les obligations n'ont pas changées, elles. Les règlements sur la fraternisation et les grades requis pour obtenir une autorisation de mariage non plus. (Ça arrivera peut-être un jour, par favoritisme honteux, si Riza Hawkeye, ou peut-être même Rebecca Catalina, en touchent un mot au Président Grumman, mais pour l'instant, rien du tout.)

En attendant, tout comme autrefois, les choses pour les soldats amoureux se font en cachette, en demi-teinte, et la plupart du temps en esprit seulement. Il existe des tas de raisons à interdire ou au moins réguler les liaisons inter et intra équipes, du point de vue du fonctionnement de l'armée, et autant d'en maintenir la possibilité, du point de vue des individus concernés.

Non, ça n'est pas faire preuve de faiblesse que d'éprouver de l'amour et du désir. Tant qu'on reste lucide ! Et ils sont entraînés pour cela, pour ne pas se laisser prendre de mauvaises décisions au mauvais moment, mais ils n'en restent pas moins humains pour autant et conservent leurs sentiments en-dedans.

D'ailleurs, les amours semblent fleurir à la suite de cette révolution. Sentiments longtemps couvés éclatant au jour après séparation et retrouvailles, après crainte de tout perdre et joie de tout retrouver, euphorie du moment et découvertes nouvelles...

Si cela venait à se savoir, l'on dirait peut-être que le Président Grumman, en jonglant avec les nouvelles affections de chacun et chacune, a tout fait pour que ses anciens partisans soient favorisés, en tant qu'équipes, qu'individus... et que promesses de couples.  
Celle dont personne ne sait qu'elle est sa petite-fille et celui qu'elle a choisi et qu'il pressent comme successeur ; la meilleur amie de celle-ci sur qui il a reporté affection paternelle et favoritisme et justement, un favori de Mustang ; celle pour qui il a dû intervenir spécialement afin de la blanchir vis-à-vis des malversations de ses prédécesseurs et avec elle celui qui a bravement rejoint leur rébellion en plein milieu des combats quand rien n'était sûr ni de l'issue à venir ni de l'opinion que garderait d'eux la population...

Enfin, voilà. Si cette jeunesse pense trouver le bonheur en additionnant vie professionnelle et vie amoureuse, et puisque chacun dans le lot a prouvé ses capacités, pourquoi ne pas les récompenser en fermant les yeux sur ce qu'ils font entre eux ? Il serait bien cruel, et d'ailleurs inutile, de les forcer maintenant à se séparer.  
Et il ne les mettra pas non plus au placard pour autant ! Pas question de les parquer quelque part où ils ne réaliseront pas leur potentiel. Il a encore besoin d'eux à leur meilleur et ma foi, puisque c'est ensemble qu'ils fonctionnent au mieux...

Le vieux Grumman leur accorde sa bénédiction. Et peut-être même, d'ici quelques années s'ils tiennent à ce rythme, leur enverra-t-il même ses encouragements à passer à la vitesse supérieure !


	37. Riza, comme Artémis

**Titre** : de son propre choix  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple** : Riza Hawkeye, mention de Riza/Roy  
**Gradation** : PG à PG-13 / T-moins  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#39, « Vise comme Artémis » pour 52 saveurs  
**Note **: se réfère au tome 15 mais peut se lire même sans  
**Nombre de mots** : 240

oOo

Riza s'est spécialisée dans les armes à feu. Avec cela, elle n'a pas à ressentir la mort de l'adversaire. Elle n'a pas d'adversaire, d'ailleurs, pas de victime, juste des cibles. De loin, elle choisit. Elle ôte ainsi leur humanité à ceux qu'elle vise, et tire. C'est ainsi qu'elle se protège. Elle ne se dit pas qu'elle donne la mort : elle se contente de faire le vide autour de celui qu'elle a choisi, elle supprime tout ce qui menace.

Elle sait aussi tirer de près, et cela ne lui plaît pas. Là, elle est bien forcée de constater ce qu'elle fait. Et surtout, cela la fait paraître telle qu'elle est aux yeux de Roy Mustang : une déesse de la mort. Une main qui tient une arme. Au moment où elle presse la détente, elle n'est pas sûre qu'il puisse la considérer comme une femme.

Tant pis : elle prétend qu'elle peut s'en accommoder. Après tout, ça n'est pas d'une femme dont il a besoin, mais de soldats vaillants, d'une guerrière, d'un soutien fidèle sur le champ de bataille qu'il s'est choisi.

Elle ne prend pas de plaisir à détruire. Juste la satisfaction du travail bien fait.

Elle sait que les civils la jugeront et la mépriseront pour ce qu'elle fait là, ceux qui ignorent ce que c'est que de tenir une arme et ce que ça demande de s'en servir. C'est un sacrifice qu'elle fait de son plein gré.


	38. HavocRiza, hurt comfort

**Titre** : sans _lui_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Riza Hawkeye/Jean Havoc, mention de Riza/Roy  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#45, « Malheur et tendresse » pour 52 saveurs  
**Continuité** : post-1er anime, _The Conqueror of Shamballa_  
**Nombre de mots** : 300

oOo

Roy Mustang a disparu de leurs vies ; jamais plus il ne reviendra. Tout ce que Riza Hawkeye a éprouvé et fait pour lui ne compte plus désormais.  
Ça n'empêche pas Jean Havoc de tenter son possible, de désirer unir leurs deux solitudes et leurs souvenirs communs.

Riza garde sa force et sa fierté ; elle n'est pas venue en larmes vers lui, mais de son plein gré, le jour où elle a tiré un trait sur le passé.  
Elle a décidé dès le départ de ne pas le faire souffrir avec son propre malheur, en tout cas pas plus qu'il ne souffre déjà lui-même.

Elle a cru, les premiers temps, être une terre brûlée et n'être plus capable de rien sans lui. Et puis... elle a bien dû constater que la vie continuait, que le monde tournait toujours, et se rappeler ce qu'il appréciait en elle. Même s'il n'est plus là, elle cultive encore les mêmes qualités qu'autrefois.  
Confusément, elle ressent qu'il en est de même pour Havoc.

Elle est toujours triste, dévastée, mais continuera à faire preuve de force.

Jean l'accueille avec douceur et prend soin d'elle.

Elle n'a pas besoin d'être protégée... mais rien n'empêche de se laisser entourer, que quelqu'un prenne enfin un peu soin de son cœur malmené. Sa fierté lui interdit de montrer sa faiblesse, mais pas de repousser les autres au loin pour se murer dans la solitude.

Ils ont pansé leurs blessures seuls. Ensemble, il n'y a pas grand' chose qu'ils aient vraiment envie de bâtir, mais déjà ils ne veulent pas se complaire dans leur malheur commun. Chacun protège en soi-même la douleur laissée par l'absence de Roy Mustang, et en l'autre l'ombre de ce qu'ils étaient du temps de sa présence.  
Où que ça les mène et avec le temps qu'il faudra, ils iront de l'avant.


	39. Roy sans ses hommes

**Titre** : les mains liées  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
**Personnages** : Roy Mustang, King Bradley  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#48, « Tu m'as placé parmi les vaincus. / Je sais qu'il ne m'appartient ni de gagner, ni de quitter le jeu. » pour 52 saveurs  
**Spoilers : **je ne sais plus ; environ tome 13 je crois ? Et pour FMA:B apparemment ça serait l'épisode 25 ?  
**Note : **POV Roy  
**Nombre de mots** : 222

oOo

_De quoi vous mettre encore plus en colère, Généralissime : Roy Mustang, que vous pensiez avoir privé de tout espoir, défait de toutes ses ambitions, continue à vous défier._

Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière mais je trouverai une solution pour me sortir de ce pétrin.  
L'attaque directe était une mauvaise tactique ; Grumman me tapera sur les doigts quand il saura...

Apparemment je ne peux plus gagner mais je peux encore moins abandonner maintenant. C'est hors de question ! Maintenant encore moins qu'avant (et quand bien même j'essaierais, _il_ fera en sorte que les choses empirent encore.)

Je me retrouve pieds et poings liés, séparés de mes hommes : quelle pire situation ?  
Heureusement il me reste une carte maîtresse dans ma manche : personne ne sait pour Grumman  
ni que mon ancienne équipe m'est toujours fidèle ; eux viendront me sauver.

Pff, quelle déchéance, celui qui se présentait comme un leader extraordinaire, réduit à néant ! Abandonné de toutes parts, sans plus aucun soutien...

Mais je te ferai tomber quand même. Enfin, ils te feront tomber pour moi, et je serai là pour te donner le coup de grâce.

Je suis vaincu ; pour l'instant c'est vrai : toute mon équipe otage, c'est toi qui tire les ficelles. Mais même si la lutte semble sans espoir... je continuerai. Jusqu'au bout.


	40. Roy sur un canapé

**Titre : **_lost in translocation_  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
**Personnage : **Roy Mustang  
**Genre : **beaucoup de nawak et un peu de sérieux  
**Gradation : **G  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **canapé - "_Roy misses his couch_"  
**Continuité : **après le transfert East/Central... sans doute du côté du tome 5/épisode 26 de la 1ère série ?  
**Nombre de mots : **250

oOo**  
**

Il y a quelque chose que Roy regrette beaucoup depuis qu'on l'a muté à Central. Quelque chose d'autre que Hughes, s'entend, ou que le fait de pouvoir lézarder en attendant les ordres du Général Grumman.  
...Son canapé. Ou plus exactement, ses canapés, ses deux canapés de cuir jumeaux, qui encadraient son bureau, là-bas à East City. Ici, le bureau personnel ne lui est pas permis. Hop, finis les privilèges, dans la même grande salle que ses collaborateurs, le Colonel.

Il en avait soigneusement choisi l'agencement, apparemment pour mettre à l'aise ses interlocuteurs, en fait pour garder un œil sournoisement scrutateur sur eux, et surtout étudié pour suivre la course du soleil au long de la journée et toute l'année, pour avoir toujours le choix entre se chauffer à ses rayons ou s'écarter de leur lumière, selon l'envie. Et il avait mis un soin méticuleux à sélectionner le cuir, le rembourrage, qu'ils soient agréables au toucher et confortables.  
Car Roy aime le toucher organique du cuir doux sous sa main, tiède, souple et ferme à la fois.

Le seul moyen de récupérer ces canapés ou d'en obtenir de nouveaux pour les remplacer, maintenant, c'est de se donner à coeur perdu dans sa quête et se dépêcher de monter en grade pour accéder à de nouveaux privilèges, sans doute... Voilà qui va le motiver !  
(Et si jamais on l'interroge un peu trop sur ses vraies motivations pour arriver au sommet, he bien, ça ira de pair avec les mini-jupes.)


	41. HavocRiza, fusil

**Titre : **_blonds have more fun_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Riza Hawkeye  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **Fullmetal Alchemist – Havoc/Riza – le plus gros fusil  
pour le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français  
**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

Riza a toujours aimé Roy Mustang et le suivra envers et contre tout, mais ça n'est pour autant qu'elle dédaigne la compagnie des autres hommes. Dans son équipe déjà, il y a Havoc ; tellement plus accessible que le colonel et avec qui elle s'entend le mieux.

Parfois pour pimenter leur entraînement ils s'adonnent ensemble à des concours stupides de tir, de précision et de taille croissante de calibre. Ils ont chacun leurs préférence : Riza les armes plutôt légères, maniables, avec lesquelles elle vise soigneusement ; Havoc manie avec aise des armes plus grosses et plus dangereuses, plus difficile aussi mais avec lesquelles il n'est pas si grave de bien viser : où qu'elles touchent, elles feront du dégât.

Est-ce chercher à compenser quelque chose ? À vérifier !

Enfin, même s'ils préfèrent un type ou l'autre tous les deux sont capables de tous les utiliser, et au moins bien.

Et il n'y a pas que le tir et la démonstration qui les amuse : tout ce qui va autour, l'entretien même de leurs armes fait partie de cette étrange communion.

Les mains sur son arme, les mouvements quand on charge, arme, éjecte les cartouches vides, tout doit être précis et efficace. Il ne faut pas juste être bon, mais bien le meilleur possible, et impressionner ses équipiers qui deviennent là plus des rivaux que des partenaires.

Les douches étant mixtes, régulièrement, s'ils s'y trouvent seuls tous les deux, ils finissent l'excitation de la compétition par jouer d'un autre type de fusil. Mais ce qui arrive sur le terrain d'entraînement y reste et jamais ils n'oseront le reconnaître dans d'autres circonstances. Riza trouve que c'est mieux ainsi et Havoc s'en satisfait largement.


	42. Roy et Havoc, attente

**Titre : **Je t'attends  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
**Personnages/Couple : **Roy Mustang & Jean Havoc (...hum, complètement platonique)  
**Genre : **mais non c'est pas que de l'angst !  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **"FMA (manga), Mustang/Havoc, "absence makes the heart grow fonder" "  
sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel** : **tome 13  
**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

On a éloigné de Mustang ses hommes. Reste Riza, géographiquement encore si proche et pourtant aussi inaccessible que le reste de son équipe, surveillée tellement plus étroitement par l'ennemi. Et Havoc… Havoc n'a échappé à la prise d'otage que parce qu'il avait perdu sa valeur en tant que soldat juste avant.  
Roy peut supporter d'avoir perdu les autres, mais ne se pardonnera jamais la mise à l'écart de Havoc. Il lui manque tant !

Après avoir combattu côte à côte, contre cette femme, avoir cru qu'ils étaient une équipe tellement efficace, et avoir quand même perdu, et connaître la rage de s'être vu impuissant à le sauver, toujours vivant mais tellement diminué, et devoir céder cela à celle qu'il a tuée mais qui les a quand même vaincu, emportant avec elle …tout ! Il n'en peut plus. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à lui, sans qu'il le regrette amèrement. Il se dit qu'il a toujours été son préféré, juste après ou peut-être même tout autant que Riza ; il ne portait pas le même interdit. Et maintenant qu'il est hors de sa portée, la frustration décuple ce qu'il ressentait autrefois. Il se maudit : pourquoi n'avoir pas pris le temps de profiter de sa compagnie quand il en avait encore la possibilité ? Il devrait pourtant savoir que des soldats, c'est disposable. Malgré leur force et leur talent et leurs grands projets, ils ne sont pas immortels ni même invincibles. Il en a vu mourir tant d'autres à Ishval, comment a-t-il pu se mettre des œillères pareilles et se faire croire que celui-ci serait tellement meilleur que les autres ?

…Il était meilleur que les autres. Ça n'a juste pas suffi quand ils sont tombés sur beaucoup plus forts qu'eux, sur un monstre inhumain capable de rivaliser avec les Alchimistes d'Etat et contre lequel même son soldat d'élite ne faisait plus le poids.

Mais il n'abandonnera pas pour autant ! Il se sortira de ce pétrin. Et Havoc à qui il a fait promettre de le rattraper un jour, il reviendra le cherche !  
C'est son lieutenant, il a besoin de lui. La victoire finale, il la savourera à ses côtés.


	43. Roy et ses hommes, hiérarchie

**Titre** : vision pyramidale  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Roy Mustang et son équipe  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Mustang et son équipe - _A Father To His Men_ » (v.1)  
lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (23 août – 1er septembre '11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

Roy Mustang croit au système hiérarchique pyramidal et s'appuie pleinement dessus pour satisfaire ses ambitions : arriver au sommet. Ça, tout le monde le sait. C'est d'ailleurs un sentiment courant.  
Ce que seuls ses collaborateurs proches et subordonnés directs savent, c'est quelle vision il a réellement de cette pyramide. Pour le reste de l'armée, ses supérieurs, ses rivaux, c'est bien ainsi : dus bas vers le haut, le haut s'appuie sur le bas.

Pour Roy Mustang, quand on entre dans ses bonnes grâces, il n'en est pas de même : du haut vers le bas, le haut protège le bas. Ses hommes ne sont pas des pions. Ce sont ses hommes. Avec leurs talents uniques, leur vie. Ils ne sont pas interchangeables et surtout pas dispensables. Jamais il ne les sacrifiera, pas s'il peut faire autrement, et il mettra toujours tout en œuvre pour trouver cet autrement s'il le faut.

Ses soldats à lui, à la limite, on peut dire que ce sont des outils, chéris par un bon artisan. Il les aime et prend soin d'eux. En retour, bien sûr, il exige leur loyauté, et leur émulation : qu'à leur tour, ils protègent ainsi ceux qui sont sous leur commandement.


	44. Roy sans ses hommes, une erreur

**Titre** : le prix de ses erreurs  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Roy Mustang et son équipe  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Mustang et son équipe - _A Father To His Men_ » (v.2)  
lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (23 août – 1er septembre '11)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 10

**Nombre de mots** : 125

oOo

Roy a commis une erreur de calcul en pensant qu'il pouvait affronter les homonculi, avec seulement une poignée de ses hommes. Il a toute confiance en eux. Ils sont les meilleurs qu'il pouvait rêver. Il a juste sous-estimé la force monstrueuse de ces créatures inconnues.

Et il le paie cher. Il vient déjà de perdre Havoc. Il est en train de perdre à son tour contre cette Lust. Mais il ne peut pas se permettre ça !

Il ne peut pas juste attendre ici que Riza vienne le sauver. Il doit gagner par lui-même. Sauver Havoc à tout prix. Et si Riza n'arrive toujours pas, parce qu'il a laissé l'ennemi s'échapper et que maintenant l'ennemi se dirige vers Riza, il faut qu'il aille, lui, l'aider.


	45. équipe mustang, beuverie

**Titre** : on ne sait plus ce qu'on fête mais on le fête quand même !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : l'équipe Mustang  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Me fais pas chier parce que t'as vu l'épisode 92 !" »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- 92 bouteilles de bière sur une étagère...

Ce petit refrain répété déjà huit fois, pour certains c'était juste le début d'un grand moment d'éclate, pour d'autres c'était peut-être déjà un peu lassant... et pour d'autre c'était carrément neuf fois de trop.

Pourquoi les fêtes de l'équipe étaient si tristement prévisibles ?

- Ils comptent vraiment nous passer la chansonnette en entier ?

- Aucun risque : s'ils continuent à effectivement vider une bouteille entre chaque couplet, ils n'iront pas très loin.

- Mais avant de s'arrêter ils auront d'abord du mal à compter.

- Pire...

- Et puis d'ici là ils pourront toujours passer aux chansons paillardes !


	46. Breda, Havoc, Farman, exercice

**Titre** : nous sommes des mecs ultra !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Jean Havoc, Watteau Farman, Heymans Breda  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : : « J'adore faire de l'exercice... ! »  
d'après PresKunange  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- J'adore faire de l'exercice, surtout par moins quarante degrés et dans la boue. Quoique sous un soleil de plomb ça a son charme aussi. Le mec plus ultra c'est avec des demeurés qui n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre.

Havoc ronchonnait et pestait. Breda faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il devait faire environ zéro degrés ; plus bas la boue aurait gelé, mais s'abstint.

Farman ne réfléchit pas si loin :

- On dit nec.  
- De quoi ?  
- Pas _mec_. Nec. _Nec_ plus ultra.

Et cette fois Breda enchaîna :

- Avec un N comme nouille.  
- Mais on s'en tape !  
- Alors en attendant, le mec ultra, économise ta salive.


	47. Havoc et Breda, préoccupations de mec

**Titre** : ces préoccupations de mecs...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : équipe Mustang (particulièrement Havoc et Breda)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Oh, pardon : ça m'étonnerait que toi, tu saches de quoi [je parle]. »  
d'après Sakoni sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Ça m'étonnerait que toi tu saches de quoi tu parles, en fait. Sérieusement. Tu t'entends pas raconter tes conneries ?  
- Dis donc, je sais ce qui m'est arrivé, quand même.  
- Sauf que tu donnes l'air que c'est pas arrivé du tout.  
- Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux.  
- Moi ? Mon vieux cette fois c'est sûr, tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité.

- Ils se disputent sur quoi, là ?  
- Vous ne le croirez pas.  
- Havoc dit s'être dégotté une copine et Breda la traite de poupée gonflable ?  
- He non. Ils comparent leurs impressions sur le prototype pour notre prochain modèle de fusil d'assaut.


	48. RizaRoy vs Archer, détermination

on va dire qu'un drabble n'a pas sa place dans le recueil de ficlets/one-shots un peu plus longs de "presque parfait" ( /s/2814497/ ) ?

* * *

**Titre** : et même s'il est plus fort...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Archinator  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Je tombe pour toi dans un silence lourd qui n'est pas sans rappeler la fin d'une fusillade, alors que toutes les oreilles sont encore assourdies par le bruit des coups de feu. »  
d'après AndersAndrew  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : derniers épisodes de la 1ère série**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Encore assourdie par le bruit des coups de feu, Riza se précipite à la poursuite du monstre de métal qui lui échappe.

Elle a eu beau le cribler de balles, visant les articulations puisque le gros du torse et des membres résistait, rien ne l'a affecté, et lui a su la toucher. Elle a su s'abriter et s'esquiver, mais quelques projectiles l'ont égratignée, et l'un l'a même atteinte au bras. Mais il lui en reste un autre, et encore un chargeur plein.

Il est plus fort qu'elle, mais elle ne rompra pas le combat. Pas s'il s'en prend à Lui.


	49. RoyElizabeth, rumeurs

**Titre** : sa favorite  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Roy Mustang/ »Elizabeth »  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Il est déjà en couple avec Elizabeth !" » d'après Drakys  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité** : ça date de quand, tome 8 ou 9 ?**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Elizabeth, Elizabeth, il n'y en a plus que pour elle. On a toujours sur que le Colonel Mustang était un homme à femmes – plusieurs témoins l'ont vus s'acoquiner avec des... hum, professionnelles et d'autres dames de réputation flottante – et l'on sait aussi, en tout cas on se doute ou on espère, que son Premier Lieutenant le tient en laisse.

Il suffit qu'elle parte en congé pour qu'il passe son temps pendu au téléphone pour courtiser les donzelles, et un nom revient bien plus souvent que tous les autres.

Était-il en passe de se prendre une maîtresse officielle ?


	50. RoyRiza et l'équipe, protocole

**Titre** : et le protocole à observer...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple** : équipe Mustang, Roy/Riza  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Et, il n'était pas question d'appeler l'Espagne en renfort sur cette question délicate et sujette à contreverse. »  
d'après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Question délicate et sujette à controverse : peut-on ou ne peut-on pas féliciter ses supérieurs pour leur mise en ménage, parce qu'on est vraiment content pour eux, même si en théorie c'est interdit et que si c'est vrai ça doit rester un secret, résultat même si on est à peu près sûr qu'ils sont un couple il reste toujours un doute et...

- Whoa, mec, reprends ton souffle !

- Mais la réponse dans ce cas précis est : oui ils le sont et non il faut pas. C'est leurs affaires privées et l'un des deux n'appréciera pas qu'on y fasse allusion en public.


	51. Riza Fury et Hayate, instructions

**Titre** : gardiennage  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Riza Hawkeye, Cain Fury, Black Hayate  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « C'est lui qui lui mettra la pâtée. »  
d'après Elwan  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- La pâtée dans cette gamelle-ci, deux fois par jour, et en vérifiant d'abord qu'il sait toujours obéir. L'eau dans cette gamelle-là, autant que nécessaire. La promenade, trois fois par jour. Il connaît l'itinéraire et peut vous montrer, mais vous pouvez le modifier un peu. Il y a une laisse de rechange dans un carton en haut de ce placard si par hasard il y avait de la casse. Je pense avoir fait le tour. Voici le double des clés.

- Bien reçu, mon Lieutenant.

- À dans trois semaines, Hayate.

(- ...Elle se préoccupe plus du chien que de son gardien ?)


	52. armée, tabou sur la fraternisation

**Titre** : mais qu'est-ce que ça change ..?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : militaires d'Amestris  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Il choisit de ne pas les réveiller, parce que, finalement, si c'est autre chose, il ne veut surtout pas savoir : don't ask, don't tell... »  
d'après PresKunange  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

_Don't Ask Don't Tell_, c'est le mot d'ordre dans l'armée amestrine à propos des relations intra-unité. Officiellement, personne n'est censé copiner parce que dynamique de groupe, favoritisme et tout le tintouin, surtout à grades différents, mais en pratique, moins l'état-major en sait mieux ça vaut. Tant que les gens restent discrets.

On-raconte-que chez les-salauds-d'en-face, à Creta, il y aurait un tabou supplémentaire parce que les femmes ne servent pas dans leur armée. Cette idée se heurte à un mur d'incompréhension : mais qu'est-ce que ça change que ça soit entre gars ou avec des gonzesses ?


	53. Breda, plein les bottes

**Titre** : plein les bottes  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Heymans Breda ; mention de Cain Fury et Watteau Farman  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Et ça tombe bien, car des talents, il en a plein. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : après le tome 16**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il en a plein les bottes, dans tous les sens du terme, de patauger dans ces tranchées boueuses ! Foutu climat humide de l'ouest et ses pluies. Des pluies d'eau, hein, en plus de la pluie d'obus. Breda ne sait pas s'il a tiré un plus mauvais numéro que d'aller cramer au soleil au sud ou se geler les miches au nord, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'en être réduit à hésiter entre les champignons et la mitraille comme pire truc qui soit, c'est que devient grave.

Ça leur fera des anecdotes cyniques à échanger quand ils se reverront...


	54. Breda, le point de vue des pions

**Titre** : le point de vue du pion  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage** : Heymans Breda  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Ils se regardent, pour se haïr d'abord, pour se pardonner ensuite, pour s'aimer enfin, parce que l'un sans l'autre, ils ne sont rien. »  
d'après Alaiya sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ils ne sont rien d'autre que des pions sur un échiquier. Les Grands de l'Armée jouent avec eux comme s'ils n'étaient pas humains. Des données froides, des numéros. Et en avoir conscience ne les sauvera pas, ils n'ont pas assez de latitude pour passer entre les cases.

Qui est le plus à plaindre, ceux qui savent mais restent impuissants, ou les innocents qui ignorent complètement pourquoi on les envoie à l'abattoir ?

- Si on s'en sort tous vivants, marmonne Breda, je jure d'abandonner tous les jeux de plateau pour me remettre aux cartes et tant pis pour le niveau intellectuel !


	55. Havoc et sa copine, des nichons comme ça

**Titre** : des armes de destruction massive(s) !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Jean Havoc/ »Solaris »  
**Gradation** : PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « N frissonne sous l'eau qui se réchauffe trop lentement, ferme les yeux pour se concentrer plutôt sur l'odeur entêtante du shampooing, la sensation des mains de Tôko dans ses cheveux, son souffle sur sa nuque, la chaleur qui se répand lentement depuis le creux de son ventre dans tout son corps. »  
d'après Azalée Calypso  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité** : tome 9  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Depuis le creux de son ventre dans tout son corps, le message se propage et oblitère toute autre sensation, toute autre pensée : il veut cette fille !

Ce genre d'envie, Havoc l'éprouve assez souvent, mais là ça dépasse tout. C'est un coup de foudre, avec tremblement de terre et incendie de forêt en prime. Sous sa robe noire moulante, Solaris présente de seins comme des obus. Énormes, fermes, qui pointent directement sur lui. La cible est verrouillée. Son cerveau est atomisé. Et en réponse, une autre tête chercheuse se pointe.

Des nichons pareils, ce sont des armes de destruction massive !


	56. Havoc, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire

**Titre** : motivation !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage** : Jean Havoc  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Une clope contre une telle promesse, ce n'est pas cher payé. »  
d'après Alaiya  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : quelque part entre les tomes 10 et 17**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Une clope contre une telle promesse, ce n'est pas cher payé : depuis qu'on l'a assuré que si, il pourrait sortir de ce fauteuil et trouver une autre vie, que tout n'était pas fini si seulement il acceptait de se reprendre un peu en mains, qu'on attendrait qu'il les rejoigne, alors qu'il se remue un peu ! Havoc supportait pas mal mieux d'être au régime sec.

Il n'avait plus droit qu'à une seule cigarette par jour, en récompense à la fin d'une dure séance d'efforts, pire qu'au camp d'entraînement ? Et pas moyen de gruger ? Pas grave. Au contraire. Justement, ça le motivait.


	57. RebeccaHavoc, par pitié

**Titre** : ouais, c'est pitoyable...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
**Personnages/Couple** : Jean Havoc\Rebecca Catalina  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Aussi, ce fut avec des yeux savamment humides de reconnaissance qu'il accepta le troisième bol de ramen qu'un Hakkai partagé entre l'hilarité et la pitié [posa] devant lui. »  
d'après Alaiya sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post tome 11**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

La pitié posait devant lui, incarnée par Rebecca. Jamais elle ne s'était intéressée à lui avant. Lui au contraire, avait bien fait une ou deux tentatives, sans trop y croire avouons-le, mais quand même, ça avait fait mal de se voir rembarrer d'emblée.

Bref. Tant qu'il était fringant, capable et prêt à tout, elle s'en fichait. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait cloué au lit, diminué de moitié et peut-être même celle qui compte le plus – Havoc en fulminait – maintenant seulement, trop tard, elle le regardait avec compassion et regrets et demandait ce qu'il y avait à sauver.


	58. Roy et ses 'soeurs', y mettre le prix

**Titre** : tarif exceptionnel  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Roy Mustang, une employée de Madame Christmas  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Tarif habituel. »  
d'après Sheepnimrauko sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Tarif habituel, Roy-boy ?

- Une spéciale ce soir, Vanessa. Dans une chambre discrète si vous voulez bien. J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête.

- La chambre bleue est libre.

La porte refermée sur eux, Roy retrouva tout son sérieux ; l'hôtesse également.

- Une affaire grave ?

- Une affaire délicate. Vanessa, je me suis laissé dire que vous aviez les faveurs d'un certain général de New Optain ces derniers temps.

- Oh, lui ? Un souci de rivalité ?

- Pas précisément, mais j'aurai besoin de renseignements sur lui. Pouvez-vous passer plus de temps avec lui ?

- S'il peut se le permettre, lui... et toi les suppléments d'info.


	59. Roy après Ishval

**Titre** : plus jamais ça  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : Roy Mustang  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Du haut de ses six ans, il se le jure. »  
d'après Alaiya  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-Ishval, plutôt manga-verse ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il se le jure une fois cette guerre finie : plus jamais ça. Il y a quelque chose de profondément pourri dans le fonctionnement de ce pays et de son armée, mais tout n'est pas encore perdu. Il y a moyen de changer les choses, en mieux.

Roy Mustang sait que pour l'instant il rêve, mais aussi qu'il a raison et un jour ça sera à lui de tout prendre en charge. Pour le prouver, que ça peut devenir la réalité, il s'y met dès maintenant, à son propre niveau. En-dessous de lui dans la hiérarchie d'abord, et bientôt au-dessus.


	60. Roy, devant ce QG

**Titre** : à sa place  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnage** : Roy Mustang  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « J'vais aller me maudire en bas des marches!" »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-series  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

En bas des marches, le visiteur qui lève les yeux se voit comme écrasé par la masse du Quartier-Général Central qui le domine de toute sa hauteur. Il faut être déterminé à le franchir, cet escalier qui y mène.

La première fois que Roy Mustang l'a franchi pour venir chercher sa qualification d'Alchimiste d'État il en a gravi chaque marche en se disant à chacune, _Je serai quelqu'un d'important_.  
En y revenant après de longues années à Eastern, c'était, _Je serai _le plus _important, bientôt_.  
Après l'Éclipse ça devient _Je suis chez moi !_


	61. Roy, l'oeil du cyclone

**Titre** : dans l'œil du cyclone  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnage** : Roy Mustang  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Mais celles du Pope, dont il surprenait trop souvent la lourde silhouette prostrée devant la tombe honnie, devenaient peu à peu l'acide qui rongeait les derniers lambeaux de ses convictions. »  
d'après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : assez vague pour s'appliquer au tome 4 ou au tome 24, alors est-ce qu'il est question de Maes ou de Riza...  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Les derniers lambeaux de ses convictions achevaient de s'effilocher au vent de protestation qui soufflait. La tempête éthique faisait rage dans l'esprit de Roy.

Les doutes l'assaillaient de toutes parts, ouvrant des brèches dans lesquelles les arguments contre s'insinuaient vicieusement. Ses certitudes reculaient. Sur le point de basculer, la morale à laquelle il voulait se raccrocher lui filait entre les doigts. Encore un peu et il cèderait, il commettrait l'interdit, le grand tabou, et perdrait tout, y compris et surtout ce qu'il essayait tant de sauver.  
Une rafale dans un sens, et bientôt tout s'inverserait. Juste dans l'œil du cyclone...


	62. Havoc, RoyRiza, décisions

**Titre** : ces gens sont d'une insistance ..!  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages/Couple** : Roy Mustang(/Riza Hawkeye) et Jean Havoc  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Beau-papa, vous commencez à me les briser menu. » »  
d'après Moonie Cherry sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post series ; spoil tomes 10/25-27  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Vous commencez à me les briser menu avec vos histoires de mariage, râle Roy. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Juste les miennes !  
- Et celles de votre douce et tendre.  
- Alors fichez-nous la paix.  
- Ah ! Il a dit 'nous' ! Il y a bien une 'elle' !  
- Havoc, fermez votre gueule. Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de parler à votre guise en ma présence.  
- Ta ta ta. Pour l'instance je suis encore retraité et je ne suis plus à vos ordres, je dis ce que je veux et si vous n'êtes pas content appelez plutôt une belle infirmière pour me faire taire ?

oOo

(vous pouvez trouver la suite de ces plaisanteries dans mon recueil Roy/Riza-version-manga, "au-dessus du champ de bataille" ( /s/2975271/14/ )


	63. Roy, plus moyen d'être tranquille

**Titre** : un chef très, très demandé  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnage** : Roy Mustang  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Après tout, ça ne fait jamais que la dix-septième interruption ce soir. »  
d'après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité** : une paire d'années post-manga, pas spoilant en soi  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Septième interruption ce soir déjà. Le téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner. Chaque fois que Roy raccroche en espérant que ça sera bien la dernière, il attend de longues minutes, juste de quoi reprendre espoir, retourner à ses occupations et... une nouvelle sonnerie l'en dérange.  
Il a compté : ça fait déjà cinq coups de fil et deux coups de sonnette, des journalistes à la porte.

Mais enfin, peste-t-il, il est devenu le Chef pour faire quelque chose de bien pour son pays : comment _les gens _veulent-ils qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit si on l'interrompt tout le temps ?


	64. équipe Mustang, parlons d'amour ?

**Titre** : sujet si vaste...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages** : équipe Mustang étendue  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Je crois pas qu'il en ait parlé... » »  
d'après Koliri sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Parler d'amour, en voilà un sujet passionnant ?  
Comptez sur Armstrong pour lancer le sujet à chaque réunion informelle...  
Farman vous fera un exposé sur la littérature courtoise depuis les origines du pays et ses contreparties chez les voisins.  
Breda le fera taire.  
Riza remerciera parce qu'on n'est pas censé mélanger vie personnelle et professionnelle – Roy regardera ailleurs.  
Rebecca se plaint de ne pas trouver, si fort qu'elle fait fuir les potentialités.  
Fury préfère passer son tour.  
Denny se lamente sur son sort.  
Et c'est Havoc autrefois intarissable qui fermera la discussion : Oh non moi j'en parle plus ça porte malheur !


	65. Fury, ce qu'il fait là

**Titre** : des raisons d'être là  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages** : Cain Fury, un chef anonyme  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « quelqu'un d'autre pourrait peut-être lui venir en aide. »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tomes 13/19  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Venir en aide aux civils menacés, que ça soit par les troupes des pays voisins disputant leurs frontières, des pillards sans affiliation officielle profitant des conflits, ou même des catastrophes naturelles, c'était pour ça qu'il s'est engagé à la base. Pas pour trucider des gars qui n'étaient sans doute pas plus d'accord que lui pour se faire trouer la peau dans un conflit aux raisons passablement obscures...

- On est censés être une force de défense, un rempart pour le peuple...  
- Et la meilleure des défenses c'est l'attaque, rétorque-t-on ; alors cesse de philosopher et tiens-toi prêt à charger.


	66. Breda, Havoc, appréciation

**Titre** : degrés de politesse  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages** : Jean Havoc et Heymans Breda  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Dis de suite que je suis gros ! »  
d'après So Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Je suis grossier ? moi ? s'insurgea Breda. Non monsieur, non monsieur. J'admets être débraillé et pas forcément toujours obséquieux, mais déjà je n'insulte pas le monde. Je peux même être très raffiné quand je veux.  
- Et c'est que tu ne le veux pas souvent ? railla Havoc.  
- C'est que je ne suis pas souvent en présence de gens qui le méritent.  
- C'est une insulte, ça, justement ?  
- Non, un simple constat.  
- Et ceux qui le « méritent » ?  
- Des gens que tu n'aurais pas envie de fréquenter. Sérieusement. Toi mon vieux tu es mon pote ; avec toi je suis _familier_ et c'est une marque d'estime. 


	67. Havoc, paralysie et effets secondaires

**Titre** : cet effet secondaire à la con...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnage** : Jean Havoc  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « parce qu'il en voyait trop pour son propre bien. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 10

**Avertissement :** attention, beurk

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Pour son propre bien, pour son propre bien, ils en avaient de bonnes, ces gens qui se mêlaient de l'empêcher de fumer, ronchonnait Havoc. Ça faisait quelques années déjà qu'il tournait à quelques cigarettes la journée ; il avait toujours une sèche pas encore allumée ou un reste de mégot aux lèvres mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il fumait à la chaîne pour autant ! Et il le vivait très bien. Et il n'était jamais malade. Et d'ailleurs depuis son hospitalisation il ne toussait même plus.  
Mais au contraire, lui rétorqua-t-on : c'est parce qu'il en a perdu le réflexe. 


	68. Havoc, Breda, une moto ?

**Titre** : un truc pour se faire plaisur maintenant...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages** : Jean Havoc & Heymans Breda  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Il faut vite qu'il {s'achète} une moto! »  
d'après Koliri sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post manga ; spoil tomes 10/27  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- S'acheter une moto ? Rien que ça ? C'est quoi cette lubie à la con, encore ?  
- Pas du tout, proteste Havoc, c'est très sérieux. J'en ai déjà conduit il y a plusieurs années ; tu connais le matériel de l'armée : solide et fiable mais un peu poussif. Mais maintenant les constructeurs civils en font des assez rapides et très abordables.  
- Tes roulettes te manquent déjà ? raille Breda.  
- La vitesse me manque. Maintenant que je suis debout et avec une prime...  
- Ouais, c'est tenter le diable. Fais ce que tu veux, mais, et si tu as un accident avec ; retour à la case départ ?


	69. Havoc, Breda, du foot !

**Titre** : ça donne envie de courir partout !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages** : Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Et le jour où il arrivera de nouveau à lui mettre son poing sur la gueule, Kranz saura qu'il est redevenu aussi bon qu'avant. »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tomes 10/27  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il est redevenu aussi bon qu'avant au football, constate Havoc avec plaisir. Aussi bon, c'est à dire en fait pas beaucoup : il n'a jamais été spécialement doué, ni intéressé. Mais il est sur ses deux pieds et il peut courir et tiens, il a même plus de souffle qu'avant : c'est-y pas formidable, ça ?

Il ne tient plus en place, maintenant qu'il peut bouger.  
Tout le monde l'en félicite, mais comptez quand même sur l'ami Breda pour trouver qu'il en fait trop et lui lancer des piques :  
- Ouais, je pense même que tu pourrais t'inscrire à un cours de danse !


	70. HavocSolaris, I have boobs you must obey

**Titre** : armes de destruction massives  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Jean Havoc/"Solaris"  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt **: « I have boobs, you must obey » pour le 2ème TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (17 - 31 décembre '11)**  
**

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : avant le tome 9  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Solaris a la plus belle poitrine que Jean ait jamais vue et elle le sait et elle s'en sert. Il a le tact de ne pas la complimenter directement à ce propos, mais son regard en dit gros. Il lui suffit d'un mouvement d'épaule, pour ôter son manteau ou renvoyer dans son dos une mèche égarée, pour qu'il louche dessus bien malgré lui et manque de s'étrangler sur son mégot.

Avec deux arguments d'un tel poids, elle gagne déjà toutes leurs discussions sur quoi faire de leur rendez-vous. Encore un tout petit peu d'hypnotisme et il lui racontera tous ses secrets.

Par exemple, si elle fait semblant d'être juste un peu fâchée, qu'elle avance une lèvre boudeuse, qu'elle croise des bras défensifs _sous _sa poitrine et qu'elle se penche juste ce qu'il faut en avant pour le gronder…


	71. Fury, montrer les crocs

**Titre : **Lui aussi peut montrer les crocs !  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage : **Cain Fury  
**Genre : **gen-ish/dramesque  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« un agneau au sacrifice » pour 6variations  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tomes 13 & 19  
**Nombre de mots : **500

oOo

Les ordres de mutation sont tombés : voilà les membres de l'équipe éparpillés sur les zones chaudes du cercle. (Riza, immobilisée à Central sous les ordres directs du Généralissime, doit prendre ses fonctions immédiatement. Breda, Farman et Fury, envoyés au loin, bénéficient d'un petit peu plus de temps pour se préparer, mais devront rejoindre leurs nouvelles affectations dans des délais très brefs.)

Dans le peu de temps qu'il reste, l'on s'accorde des regards de pitié. Oui, c'est une catastrophe, mais ils ne sont pas censé montrer leur inquiétude, leur rage. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à chacun d'eux, individuellement, ils prendraient sur eux, mais là...  
Parce que Fury se laisse aller à exprimer cette déconvenue, ça déteint sur les autres. Lui-même, plus que d'être muté en zone dangereuse, se désespère surtout sur leur séparation. Pourquoi faut-il qu'on éclate leur groupe !

En réponse, Breda et Farman trouvent plus difficile de se résigner à leur sort. Ils ne peuvent rien y faire de toute façon et seront bien forcés d'accepter ce qui leur tombe dessus et de faire avec ; oui mais... Ils ne pensent pas qu'à eux, à ce moment. Ils n'imaginent pas Fury en faire autant.  
Le petit jeune, sergent-major, technicien, à cent lieues du sergent-chef vachard : au contraire, il est toujours si attentionné envers ses subordonnés. Il donne l'air d'être là peut-être à côté des « vrais » soldats. De ne s'occuper que d'aspects techniques. D'être quelqu'un, voire quelque chose, à protéger.  
Il sera une cible facile, pauvre garçon !  
C'est un petit toutou jappant, loyal envers ses supérieurs et bien obéissant, ne questionnant pas les ordres. En temps que chien de l'armée, il ne ressemble plus au loup ancestral mais tient plus du chaton ou du petit mouton : un membre du troupeau qui suit facilement le guide.  
Il est facile d'oublier qu'il est passé aussi par l'entraînement basique, qu'il sait utiliser une arme.  
Et l'épisode « Gluttony » ? Il a pourtant prouvé de quoi il était capable à ce moment-là, mais personne ne semble s'en rappeler.  
C'est vrai, il évite de discuter les ordres. Même les plus absurdes. Mais ça ne fait pas de lui un imbécile. S'ils sont trop absurdes, si on l'envoie en mission-suicide...  
Sacrifié par l'état-major, abandonné en pensée même par les collègues en qui il avait le plus confiance, tapi dans un coin de tranchée, Fury attend le prochain ordre qui le renverra, lui et sa nouvelle troupe, dans un assaut désespéré. Là où ils ne sont plus des chiens mais du bétail à égorger...

Résolument, il serre le canon de son fusil. Oh non, il n'ira pas si facilement à l'abattoir !  
Ça impliquera de jouer les serpents s'il le faut, de louvoyer entre les tirs, de se cacher dans des trous, de contribuer à massacrer les types en face qui n'en ont pas plus demandé que lui – si c'est lui ou eux – mais il survivra. Comme il sait que les autres membres de son ancienne équipe doivent survivre aussi. Il les reverra !


	72. Havoc et Roy, sans feu

**Titre : **Avec du feu de moins  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages : **Jean Havoc, Roy Mustang  
**Genre : **gen-ish/ regret  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#16, « mort de froid » pour 30morts  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **entre la 1ère série animée et son film (_The Conqueror of Shambala_)  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. Jean ne se souvient pas d'où il tire cette phrase. Il ne pense pas l'avoir lue ; où et pourquoi ? Ça n'est pas trop son genre, ces machins romantiques. Il a dû l'entendre. Dans la bouche de Farman qui philosophait, ou bien d'une de ses exs qui bêtifiait, sans doute. Il n'a rien dû en penser sur le moment.  
Il se la repasse maintenant et la trouve bête. Et pourtant, elle s'applique avec une justesse terrifiante à sa situation.

Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il aimait la compagnie de son connard de Colonel à ce point. Mais pour qu'il lui manque autant ?

Mustang est parti s'enterrer quelque part dans le Nord. Il a renoncé à son titre d'Alchimiste des Flammes. Il a laissé tomber son équipe, l'abandonnant aux mains de qui en voudra bien et sans dire correctement au-revoir à ceux qui lui faisaient pourtant confiance.  
Merde alors.

La vie n'est plus la même sans lui. C'est même carrément plutôt mort, comme ambiance. Et même si la température du QG reste parfaitement régulée et l'agencement des bureaux identiques... tout est comme vide et froid. Et combien de temps ça peut durer comme ça ?


	73. Roy, en paroles et en actes

**Titre** : ce qu'on dit et ce qu'on fait  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : Roy Mustang  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompts** : « responsabilité/vocabulaire » pour mf_100_mots  
+ racine pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (11 au 17 juillet '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Un observateur non averti pourrait facilement croire que le mot « responsabilité » ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire du Colonel Roy Mustang. Au premier abord, ce type néglige ses devoirs administratifs, laisse tout le travail physique à ses subalternes, et court les filles aux mœurs légères.  
(Il plaide coupable sur l'administratif, rappelle que son grade l'autorise à superviser sans participer, et ne vous dira rien des filles.)

Mais sous les apparences, non seulement il gère son équipe, mais il a décidé de réformer le pays entier. Ce n'est pas parce que _vous_ne le voyez rien faire qu'il ne fait rien.


	74. Roy et l'équipe, répartition équitable ?

**Titre** : Juste et équitable... ouais ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages **: l'équipe Mustang  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « elle avait empoigné son colis de plusieurs kilos, l'avait foudroyé du regard et était partie comme une furie. »  
d'après Opelleam sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (11 au 17 juillet '12)

**Notes** : non, je crois pas que le ménage de leur bureau et de ses parties voisines à la caserne s'organise comme ça, mais, _Rule of Funny_!  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Parties communes : Fury. Sanitaires : Havoc. Couloir : Farman. Bien. La répartition du ménage est juste et équitable, maintenant exécution.

Le Colonel s'apprêta à claquer dans ses mains pour ponctuer ses ordres mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde.  
- Attendez. _Et_, rangeage de mon bureau : Breda. Cette fois c'est bon, allez-y.

Matériel de méange en main, ils se mirent à la tâche.

- Il abuse, glissa Breda à Fury en esquivant un coup de balai. Sa paperasse, il devrait la faire lui-même.  
- Il abuse _complètement_, se plaignit Havoc à Farman. Pourquoi les autres corvées tournent mais les chiottes sont toujours pour moi ?


	75. HavocCatherine, un ange

**Titre** : Un ange !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple** : Jean Havoc/Catherine Elle Armstrong  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Catherine, vous êtes un ange."»  
d'après Chibi Kyouki sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys(o8-14 août '12)

**Continuité** : post-series ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Catherine, vous êtes un ange, s'exclame Havoc en prenant les mains de la demoiselle dans les siennes, saisi d'émotion.

Elle vient de lui briser le cœur en lui disant qu'elle vient de réaliser que jamais elle ne rencontrera d'homme aussi parfait que son frère, qu'il faut bien qu'elle accepte cette triste réalité et se contente d'un homme extérieur à sa famille, tant pis s'il sera forcément inférieur à ses attentes.

Mais dans la foulée, après avoir piétiné son estime personnelle sans même s'en rendre compte, elle le réconforte en annonçant qu'elle lui offre sa première seconde chance.

Il lui pardonne tout !


	76. Breda, la trouille des chiens

**Titre** : cynophobia  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : Breda vs les chiens  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : « Pourquoi s'amouracher de Gilder, un type aussi stupide? »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Aussi stupide que ça paraisse, oui, Heymans Breda a une peur panique des chiens.

Non, il n'y a pas de raison particulière. Il pourrait vous énumérer tout ce qui rend un chien dangereux pour l'homme, même celui qui semble si bien dressé. Les maladies qu'il transmet. Les trucs dégueulasses dans son comportement. Les échecs de dressage. Mais ça serait en faire trop.  
Non, il n'a jamais été mordu. Il n'a jamais été témoin direct d'une morsure non plus.

Les phobies comme ça ça ne s'expliquent pas. Et ça ne se soigne pas non plus, alors qu'on arrête d'essayer de l'habituer !


	77. équipe Mustang, jouer au foot

**Titre** : ça joue !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist ; AU?  
**Personnages** : l'équipe Mustang  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : « (Rico ne se marre pas mais secoue la tête, dépassé.) »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Notes** : la faute à ce poster du 1er anime que j'ai acheté il y a plusieurs années qui représente toute l'équipe sur un terrain de foot...

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Passez-moi la balle, Boss, vite, vous êtes marqué !

Havoc crie et gesticule et réclame de participer au jeu. Ed, sûr de lui, préfère continuer à dribbler tout seul et... fatalement, se fait piquer le ballon par Archer. (Havoc en a trop fait et s'est vu marquer lui aussi très vite ; il aurait eu du mal à récupérer la balle si Ed avait daigné la lui passer. Roy l'engueule en passant.)

L'adversaire se rapproche dangereusement de leurs buts et dans la cage, Fury s'inquiète. Mais il n'a pas à arrêter de tir lui-même, Breda l'intercepte avant.

- Allez, ça joue !

ce poster du 1er anime que j'ai acheté il y a plusieurs années qui représente toute l'équipe sur un terrain de foot


	78. Fury, HavocCatherine, Xing, politique ?

**Titre** : même la politique est contre lui !  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couples** : Fury, Havoc/Catherine, Catherine/?  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Tu peux te recoucher maintenant. »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février '13 chez Drakys)  
**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

-tenant… Lieutenant !

Une voix insistante secoue Havoc de sa rêverie. Une voix et une main sur son épaule. La vision enchanteresse de la délicieuse Catherine Armstrong fait place à un petit sergent-major au regard inquiet derrière ses lunettes épaisses.  
- Ouais ? quoi ?

Fury se réfugie derrière le dossier qu'il apportait.  
- Le Colonel veut que vous terminiez ce rapport au plus vite.  
- Il me refile encore sa propre paperasse ?

Fury a un geste d'excuse. Havoc soupire mais ne descendra pas le messager. Pas sa faute…

Mais en voyant le titre du dossier : _Mariage politique Armstrong/Xing_, il s'étrangle.


	79. Fury et Havoc, première cuite

allez, ce truc est assez _gen_ pour figurer ici plutôt qu'avec "toutous de l'armée" ( /s/3358389/ )

**Titre** : première cuite  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
**Personnages** : Jean Havoc et Cain Fury  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : "d'accord, j'ai peut-être un peu trop bu..»"  
d'après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (16 – 22 octobre '13 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- J'ai peut-être un peu trop bu, concède Fury tout étonné de sa propre maladresse, en tentant de se rattraper au chambranle.  
- Combien de verres ? demande Havoc, hilare, en le soutenant.

Fury doit réfléchir intensément… sans résultat.

- …Je ne sais même plus.  
- He ben, pour une première soirée de fiesta, c'est une sacrée réussite.  
- Je suis pas sûr de vouloir appeler ça une réussite, gémit Fury.

Havoc lui tapote l'épaule.

- Mais si. C'est dur au début mais la gueule de bois fait partie de l'ensemble. Pire c'est le lendemain plus on se dit que ça en valait la peine !


End file.
